House Of More One-Shots
by BlackCat46
Summary: A follow on from House Of One Shots. Multiple pairings. Chapter 38: (Joy {small Trudy/Jasper})
1. Fabina

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: Due to the success of my last One-Shots story, I've decided to do another. I hope you enjoy this. Couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to all my awesome readers and reviewers._

Chapter One: Fabina.

"I want to do something really romantic for Nina." Fabian moaned to Amber.

"Well, here's a thought. You get her some flowers and chocolates, you set up a moonlit picnic under the Sibuna tree. Then you leave the flowers and chocolates outside her bedroom door, knock once, run and wait for her to meet you." Amber told him.

"Amber, you are a genius!" Fabian exclaimed. "You know, I could kiss you!" He grabbed her and almost kissed her.

"Whoa, BAFF BF alert! No, no, no!" Amber grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, this date thing, will you help me set it up?" He asked.

"Duh, of course! I'll make up the picnic." She told him. "All you need to do is get her some flowers and chocolates."

Fabian nodded and signed out, shooting off to the nearest convenience store. He bought her some red roses and a box of Milk Tray. He bought some card, then took the long trek back to Anubis house. At the house, he was cornered by a furious Victor. "Mr Rutter! Where were you today?"

"I just went to the convenience store down the road. I was just getting a gift for someone special." He explained.

"See, Victor, I told you it'd be fine." A kind voice told him.

"Yes, yes, move along." Victor snapped. Then he returned his attention to Fabian. "If you dare to leave these school grounds without permission again, boy, the punishment will be most severe. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, of- of course." Fabian stuttered a little.

"Move along, boy." Victor snarled.

Without hesitation, Fabian moved on. He hid in his room and wrote "Nina, meet me by the Sibuna tree at seven thirty."

He showed a still-working Amber the gifts and she high-fived him. "Nice going, Fabian. And the card looks _so_ mysterious. She'll love it."

"I was hoping for that. OK, now, how's the picnic?" He asked.

"Great. All of your favourite foods, all of hers and get this, all that needs to be done is to put the basket by the Sibuna tree and you get there earlier than her, so that you can hide and surprise her when she arrives to meet her mystery date." Amber told him.

* * *

At seven thirty, a dressed up and made over Nina turned by the Sibuna tree. "Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Hello." Fabian popped out from behind the tree, making her jump and turn around.

"Fabian!" Nina sweetly reprimanded him, gently shoving him.

"Hi, Nina. Wow, you look wonderful." Fabian told her.

"You do, too. So it was you who left the chocolates and flowers outside my room, telling me to meet you?"

"Yeah." Fabian grinned at her. "We needed a proper date that wouldn't involve psychopaths desperate to live for ever, poisonous flies, or muderous spirits." He told her, chuckling.

"I know." Nina grinned. "Thanks a lot, Fabian."

The two ate the picnic Amber put together, chatting and trading secrets. They kissed gently. "Nina, it's been three years since we first started dating."

"I know. Three years to this exact date." She grinned. "Happy three-year-aversary." She grinned and handed him his present.

He opened it and saw a a key ring and a key. "What's this all about?"

"This is for our apartment." She told him.

"Apartment?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Mr Sweet said that we could still attend school, but we're allowed our own apartment on school grounds." Nina told him.

The two smiled and kissed again.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright first chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	2. Keddie (hinted Peddie)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for a Guest Reader and we're on Keddie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to all my awesome readers and reviewers._

Chapter Two: Keddie.

Eddie looked to KT, watching her chewing a mouthful of cinnamon roll. "KT, have you had any luck with the last clue from Ash?"

"I wish. He won't shut up with the riddles. Why can't he give me an easy riddle?" KT groaned.

"I'm with KT. Just once, an easy riddle would be nice." Alfie pitched in.

"Maybe I could help you solve it." Eddie told KT.

"That'd be great, Eddie, thanks." KT grinned, relieved.

* * *

That evening, Eddie and KT were puzzling it out. "OK, so what could the place of darkness be? The cellar, attic, Victor's office, the crypt?" KT asked.

"I don't know, KT. God, I wish Fabian hadn't got stuck in America, he'd be able to sort this out." Eddie sighed.

"So what if Fabian's not here?! You have a brilliant brain, Eddie! You could work this out if you try!" KT yelled.

Eddie muttered "OK, OK. I'll give it another shot."

KT watched Eddie with a shocking intensity. She watched him concentrating and smiled. "Hey, Eddie, have you noticed that you have something on your lip?" She asked, pointing to her lip.

"I- I do?" He asked, making to remove it.

"Here, let me." She told him, then she leaned in. Her lips met his and she wouldn't let go. Eddie quickly found himself kissing back.

A loud screech echoed and interrupted them. "Eddie! I knew you liked her!" A southern British voice screamed.

"What?! Oh, God, Yacker!" Eddie broke the kiss to see Patricia.

"Never mind Oh God, Yacker! Mind this! We're over, you useless cockroach!" Patricia screamed at him.

"Wha- She kissed me, Yackball!"

"I don't care, weasel! You kissed back!" Patricia yelled, turning on her heel and walking away.

"She's just a friend!" Eddie yelled and chased her.

"Why should I care?! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm not even your friend!" Patricia screamed at him.

"What's all the shouting about?" A loud, commanding and slightly Irish voice demanded.

"Nothing, Victor. Just this slimeball getting dumped." Patricia told him, walking past him.

* * *

The next morning, KT and Eddie were huddled up, talking clues and dates. Patricia threw herself down and growled at Joy and Mara, who tried to comfort her. Jerome smiled at Patricia. "You look happy to be young, free and single, Patricia." He told her.

"Shut up, cockroach, if you like where your head is!" She snarled.

Walking in, Trudy placed a jug out of Patricia's reach. "Patricia, love, I understand that you feel down right now, but there is no need to take your fury out on your friends, they're just trying to cheer you up." She told her, her tone both kind and stern.

"What would you know?" Patricia muttered under her breath, grabbing a cinnamon roll.

Eddie and KT shared a kiss, making Patricia's blood boil. She clenched her fist hard around her cinnamon roll. She didn't even notice the pureed food dripping down her wrist and into the sleeve of her shirt. Everyone stared at her. "Uh, Patricia, you're hurting your roll." Alfie told her.

Patricia stood up furiously, then threw the roll into the kiss between KT and Eddie with surprisingly good aim, then rudely stormed out. Joy and Mara shot off to help their friend. They found her furiously packing up her things. "What are you doing?!" Joy asked, shocked.

"Packing and getting ready to leave!" Patricia snarled.

"But why? Just because Eddie is dating KT, you're not supposed to throw this kind of hissy fit and get ready to leave." Mara gasped.

"Well, I am! I'm sick of living here anyway!" Patricia yelled at her friends.

* * *

Eddie was trying to tell KT that he still liked Patricia, but she was too busy trying to get a kiss in. "KT, really, I like you and all, but I still like Patricia." He finally burst out.

"What?" She asked.

"I like you, KT. I do, but in a perfectly platonic way. But I'm sorry, I love Patricia." Eddie told her, gently.

"Eddie! She dumped you." KT told him. "I bet she never told you how cute you look while you're eating."

"No, she never- KT, look, I'm just not ready to date someone so quickly after Patricia. OK? I need some space for a while. But if we don't pick up again, you and I can date." Eddie told her.

"Oh. OK." KT smiled and let it go.

* * *

Eddie went to try to find Patricia. All he found was a note, addressed to Victor and Trudy. Eddie opened it. "By now, you two are probably wondering what happened. I've left school and I'm never returning. No thanks to you two and your very convenient carelessness. Bye, Patricia."

It took a few days, but Eddie quickly recovered from his shock and pain at losing Patricia. He walked into the dining room for supper one evening and kissed KT. They'd taken a while, but they were finally happy.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	3. Peddie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgirl1999 and we're on Peddie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to fanficgirl1999_

Chapter Two: Peddie.

Patricia shoved a fourth pancake into her mouth, barely pausing to chew. "Patricia, sweetie, slow down." The housemother chuckled. "I can't make them that quickly and I'm low on ingredients now!"

"Sorry, Trudes, I'm starving!" Patricia mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

Alfie watched the chestnut haired girl in wonder. "I want to marry this girl!" He exclaimed happily, earning a slap from Willow and a death glare from Eddie who had just walked in.

"Whoa, Yacker, slow down your roll a bit, you're acting like you're eating for two." He grinned, plopping down beside her, only for the chair to mysteriously move and him to magically fall. "Whoa!"

"Oopsy." Patricia sarcastically grinned.

"Nice, Yackball."

"Now, now, children, play nicely." Jerome mimicked as Trudy spoke up. "Jerome!" They simultaneously spoke.

Trudy gave Jerome a glare, which he returned with a massive cheeky grin. Eddie said "Wow, Yackball. I'd actually think you were pregnant, what with your sudden moodiness and large appetite."

That got everyone staring. Victor's demanding voice snapped "Who is pregnant?!"

"Nobody, Victor." Trudy replied, hastily.

"This vermin had better get to school or there will be severe punishments. And later on, I am having all you girls examined by a doctor." Victor yelled.

"All the girls?" Jerome asked. "Every female in Anubis house?"

"Yes." Victor snapped. "Now, the lot of you, get to school!"

* * *

At the school, Eddie saw Patricia eating cheese and onion crisps. "Whoa, Yacker! You just ate four pancakes and two bowls of cereal plus a fry up!"

"I'm hungry, doofus!" Patricia snapped.

"How? You ate half the breakfast!" He told her.

"I am aware, I was in the room. Just let me eat, would you?" She asked.

* * *

At the house, after Victor had the girls checked, much to their embarrassment, he had them all in his office. "The doctor told me that one of you was especially strange today. But he never mentioned names. So, out with it. Which one of you is it? Is it you?" He pointed at Nina.

"No." She denied.

"You?" He asked Mara.

"No." She gasped, insulted.

"You?" He pointed at Amber.

"As if! I've got a perfect figure and I don't plan to ruin it, I just got a new dress! Do you have any idea how terrible I'd look in it if I was fat?" Amber was never fazed. She ranted, then Victor pointed at Joy.

"You?" He asked.

"Dream on." Joy replied, her tone snippy. She got a nudge in the shoulder from Trudy.

"You?" Victor pointed at KT.

"No, I'm not in a relationship." KT answered.

"You?" Victor pointed at Willow, who giggled.

"No way! Alfie and I have only kissed!" Willow giggled, entertained.

"You?" He pointed at Patricia.

"No." She replied.

He pointed at Trudy, who fought back a smile. "The last person I'd ever suspect. Is it you?"

She couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Sweetie, as if! You know there are three things that would stop that! Firstly, no man. Secondly, totally incapable and thirdly, my students. Why on earth would you... oh, dear."

KT was still angry over being accused of being a sinner by Patricia. "Wait. Patricia, you've been overeating lately, very moody and you've been acting elusive. Are you sure it isn't you?" She asked.

Patricia growled. "I think you'll find that I'm actually sat in what feels to be a pool of blood right now. Obviously I'm going to act oddly." She snarled.

* * *

Downstairs, Patricia fell on top of her boyfriend, who groaned when she landed. "Yacker, as nice as it is to see you, do you mind telling me why you tried to puree my organs?" He asked, groaning in pain.

"The nerve of Victor and KT! They accused me of being pregnant!" Patricia almost screamed.

"And you're not?" He asked.

She bounced, making him groan again. "Of course not, you idiotic Neanderthal! Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because you're acting like it?" Eddie offered.

She bounced repeatedly. "No, I am not!" She punctuated every snapping word with a bounce.

"God, Yackball, for someone so skinny, you sure are heavy." He told her, earning another bounce.

"Slimeball, that's not helping you!" She yelled, jumping on him to punctuate every word.

"OK, OK. Do you want me to make you a hoagie?" He asked her, nicely stroking her hair.

"Yeah." She bounced again, then let him up.

"OK. You just sit there and be your beautiful yacking self." He told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He made her the hoagie, while she lay on the sofa.

"Cockroach, I have a backache!" She moaned.

"OK, you little freak, I'll be over in a minute." He smiled at his girlfriend, who lay writhing in pain.

She waited until he gave her the hoagie. "My back's better." She told him, snatching the hoagie off the plate. "Mm. Slimeball, you are such a good cook! God, this is good!" She mumbled between bites. She barely paused to chew.

"Wow, Trisha, that's a lot of sandwich!" Joy gasped.

"I know. I just love it." She grinned, her face covered in Eddie's favourite hoagie sauce.

As soon as the last mouthful was gone, Eddie said "Yacker, come here, you have a little something on your lip."

He pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled back a little and said "I should be irritable more often."

He grinned. "You certainly should." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	4. Walfie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgirl1999 and __Gummy- Bears28_ and we're on Walfie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to fanficgirl1999 and Gummy- Bears28_

Chapter Four: Walfie.

"OK, squirt gun, check." Alfie smiled, ticking off his gun. "Walkies, check. Edible provisions, check."

Willow brought in her supplies. "We ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. You have your supplies?" Alfie asked.

"Duh! I'm going zombie hunting, why wouldn't I have my supplies? Did you pack the food and water?"

He looked at her in mock offence. "Wills, would I really be as stupid as not to?" He asked, grinning.

"Nope! So, let's go!" Willow cheered.

They managed to slip out of the front door without being noticed. Quickly and quietly, they ran to the trees by the crypt. "Zombie hotspot one." Alfie whispered. "Have the guns at the ready."

Willow got her gun out and nudged closer to Alfie. "You know, it's a really nice night out." She whispered.

"The zombies know, Wills, and that's why they'll be out soon, looking for brains to feed on." Alfie whispered urgently.

"I know. Hey, come here." She whispered quietly. He turned to her and she kissed him.

They sat kissing, then somewhere behind them a branch snapped. They broke apart and jumped a mile. "Hey!" Alfie whisper-yelled.

"Wha- what was that?!" Willow asked, terrified.

"I don't know." Alfie whispered to her. "Show yourself!" He called.

They heard a loud stomp and a groan. "Oh! It's a zombie!" Willow gulped.

The thing that had them so scared stepped out of the shadows. The two grabbed hold of each other and screamed. "What are you both doing out here?" A female voice asked. "You two should be at home, in bed! Why are you out?"

They looked up to see their new History teacher, Miss Lee, watching them. Alfie said "We were zombie hunting."

"At this time? Does anyone know you're out?" She asked.

"You do. We do." Willow answered innocently.

"Won't your housemother be worried if she finds you gone?" Miss Lee asked.

"Probably, but she's asleep." Willow smiled. "We heard you and thought you were a zombie."

"You kids are over tired. You're in Anubis house, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Alfie told her.

"Come on, I'll walk you back. I can't have two kids lost on campus." She smiled and began walking them back.

Alfie and Willow held hands, not wanting to be alone. Miss Lee knocked on the door of Anubis house. Instantly the door flew open and a panicky Trudy was stood in front of them. "Thank God! You kids are safe! Oh, Miss Lee, thank you so much!" Trudy gushed, relieved.

Willow and Alfie shared a look. "We thought you were asleep." Willow grinned.

"I was, then I realised you were out. The front door was unlocked. You had me so scared." Trudy hugged them in relief. "Get to bed, darlings. I won't tell Victor about any of this, if you promise it won't happen again." She told them.

Willow and Alfie hid in the living room while the two women chatted. "Well, that was fun." Willow smiled.

"Yup. Same time tomorrow?" Alfie asked.

"I'll be there." Willow chuckled.

They hugged, hard.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	5. Amfie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all my readers and reviewers and we're on Amfie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to my awesome readers and reviewers._

Chapter Five: Amfie.

"Gotta impress, gotta impress!" Alfie muttered frantically. "Gotta impress!"

"Dude, go to bed! It's, like, four thirty!" Jerome moaned, totally exhausted.

"I can't sleep, I have to impress Amber. She's got to be my girlfriend, she'd boost my street cred no end!" Alfie replied.

"Go to sleep, Alfie!" Jerome begged.

"Dude, I can't. That girl has high standards and I am determined to meet them." Alfie said.

"Alfie, you'd have to be a Taylor Lautner look-a-like and you are not!" Jerome finally yelled.

Soft footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Jerome, you woke someone!" Alfie hissed.

"Great, another one to keep me up!" Jerome moaned.

The door flew open and a duster-wielding Trudy ran in. "Who's being murdered?!" She asked, frantic.

"Nobody, yet. I'm going to kill Alfie, though. He won't let me sleep!" Jerome whined.

Trudy said "Alfie, sweetie, get in bed. It's been six hours since you were supposed to go to sleep."

"Gotta impress Amber." Alfie muttered, still throwing his clothes over his shoulder.

"Oh, dear. Alfie, are you asleep?"

"No. I have to impress Amber." Alfie muttered.

Jerome said "Trudes, if we were about to be murdered, how would you protect us with a duster?"

"Don't underestimate my duster." She told him, teasingly. "Seriously, don't. Alfie, dear, get in bed. You can worry about Amber tomorrow."

She started steering him toward the bed, then the door opened again. "People, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Tell me about it." Jerome moaned.

Amber Millington said "Jerome, shut up. Alfie, why are you still up?"

"No reason." He smiled.

Trudy said "The boy's trying to impress you."

Amber laughed. "Oh, Alfie! That's so sweet! But you're A) not my type. B) Not a cover boy. C) You can't drive. Sorry."

"Amber, I will impress you." Alfie told her.

"Fine, here, I have something for you." She told him, grabbed him from Trudy and kissed him. She let it go on for twenty seconds, then made him let go. "There. Now, get in bed, would you? I need my beauty sleep!"

She walked off upstairs and Trudy just said "Bed, Alfie."

He got in bed and smiled. "Amber Millington kissed me." He murmured as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Alfie pulled out the chair for Amber. "Thanks, Alfie, but I can seat myself." She smiled.

"Aw, no trouble, Amber. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Alfie, I can serve myself." Amber told him.

"It's no trouble, Amber. I love what you're wearing. Is it new?"

"Yes. I love your outfit, it clashes with mine." She smiled, pointing out his mint green shirt that matched her dress.

"Oh, so it does! Well, that was unexpected." Alfie smiled at her. "And I took the liberty of getting Girls' Dream for you from the newsagent this morning. I think you'll find that Jennifer Lawrence's new dress is something to die for."

She took the magazine. "Wow, Alfie, you're right! Am I dreaming, Nina?" She asked.

"Nope, you're awake." The American smiled at her friend.

Amber said "Alfie, if I find that you now drive a convertible, we are so becoming a couple!"

He showed her outside. "Parents delivered it here last night. Fancy a ride?"

Amber let out a scream. "Alfred Marmaduke Lewis, I love you so much!" She screamed.

Everyone applauded as Amber flung her arms around Alfie's neck and kissed him.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	6. Patrome

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for Gummy- bears28 and we're on Patrome. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to Gummy- bears28 ._

Chapter six: Patrome.

Patricia was bored. She was watching the same programme over and over and it was really annoying her. She turned around to see the big-haired blond boy in the kitchen, stealing muffins from their housemother's tray. She gently slapped his arm and scolded him. He laughed at her. Patricia yelled "Jerome! Come here!" Her voice was loud and Jerome cautiously walked over to her.

"What's up, Williamson?" He asked warily.

"I'm bored." She told him.

"And...?" Jerome asked, still cautious.

"I don't know, you seem to know how to be entertained." She snapped, annoyed.

"Well, a lot of the time, I'm in the kitchen, nicking whatever snack food Trudy's making and winding her up just because it's funny to watch her get mad." Jerome told her. Patricia nodded.

"Well, what do you do when you set up a prank?" She asked.

"It's mainly on Campbell. But seeing as he left last term, I've had to pull them on Joy, Eddie and Fabian. They're the easiest to prank." Jerome chuckled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go prank someone!" Patricia stood up, yanking Jerome's arm.

The two went to Jerome's room. They grabbed a bucket, some string and some goo. They went upstairs to goo Willow, but they saw Victor asleep at his desk. Quickly and very quietly, they rigged Victor's office door and ran off downstairs. They hung around the kitchen, stealing muffins and laughing. Eventually, Trudy grabbed them in the act of stealing yet another muffin. "OK, you naughty little children! Out, out, out!" She shouted, dragging them out.

They ran in front of her and knocked her to the floor. Jerome said "Run, Williamson!" They stole as many muffins as they could carry and ran to Jerome's room.

In there, they began eating everything they'd stolen. "Wow, that was so fun. I could take that up as a hobby." Patricia laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud yell. "Sounds to me like we're not going to have time for hobby." Jerome chuckled.

Victor stormed downstairs, yelling "Who did this?!"

Softer and quicker footsteps shot out of the kitchen. "Victor, whatever's the- oh. Oh, dear, what happened?"

"I don't know, but when I find out, whichever of those miscreants have done this will pay severely." His dark voice snarled.

Patricia stood up. "Whoa, whoa, are you crazy?! Victor's mad!" Jerome hissed loudly enough for Patricia to hear.

"He won't suspect me." Patricia grinned and walked out of the room. Instantly, she was caught by Victor. "Whoa! Hey, this is assault!"

"Patricia Williamson, detention." Victor snarled.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You know what you did." He snarled.

Jerome walked out and was caught just like Patricia. "Whoa! What's going on? Is this a raid?" He asked, surprised.

Victor said "Do not lie to me. Was it you two who rigged my office? We all know it was you who stole the muffins, Trudy watched you do it."

Jerome said "Can she prove that it was us?"

"She saw you."

Jerome said "You can't say that's evidence. She's probably just trying to get us in trouble."

Victor said "You kids rigged my office and stole those muffins."

"You have no evidence." Patricia snapped.

Jerome nodded and seconded her. "She does have a point. And besides, we were innocently playing cards when we heard you two yelling."

"Yeah!" Patricia agreed.

"I will ask you once more, as we know it was you two who stole the muffins. Was it you two who rigged my office? Do not lie to me." His voice got dangerously quiet. Patricia looked at Jerome.

"Look, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." Patricia told him.

Jerome said "Without any real evidence, you can't prove that it's us."

Victor just said "You two are the only brats in this house! The others are out on a class trip!"

"Fine, you caught us." Jerome sighed. Patricia kicked him in the ankle. "What? Trixie, they're just too clever. We had no chance."

Patricia caught on and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We'll take our punishment now."

* * *

"I want all of these stuffed by dinner." Victor told them, laughing inside.

"Ugh! You are joking?! Like ha ha, good one, yeah?" Patricia asked, disgusted by the squirming and cawing animals.

"I don't make jokes." Victor told her, then left them.

"We can't do this!" Jerome said, shocked.

Patricia sighed. "We'll have to. Come on, let's just imagine they're Victor."

Then she picked up a bird, holding the knife. Jerome said "Oh, Patty Cakes, no!"

"Watch it, or the bird won't be the only thing that gets stuffed." She warned.

She closed her eyes and sang in her head. Eventually, she realised she'd managed to stuff the bird. She almost vomited, but put it in the respective box. Jerome said "God, that's just gross."

"I know, I've never had to do something this foul." She told her friend, groaning.

He'd stuffed a few himself. "Ooh, look at me, I'm mini-Corbierre. I feel sick from too many conversations with Victor." The bird "said."

Patricia laughed, having finished stuffing another animal. "You think you have it hard?" She made it "ask". "I just got stuffed!"

They laughed, playing games as they went through the animals, one by one. That evening, they were sat in Jerome's room, laughing. "You know, we could have them locked up for that. They shouldn't make us kill innocent animals." Patricia giggled.

"Supper's ready!" Came from the kitchen.

"Should we?" Jerome asked.

"Nah, let her think we're upset. Hey, you know, we could kidnap Corbierre later!" Patricia chuckled.

"You're a criminal mastermind. And I always did say that you're a scheming Goth pixie." Jerome told her.

"Thanks so much, Jerome." She smiled. They high fived and shared a bowl of Skips and played cards.

That night, while Victor slept, Patricia crept in and stole Corbierre. She slipped quietly into Trudy's room and put the bird on the cabinet next to her bed, taking her yellow cuddly puppy. She put that where Corbierre originally was. She sneaked to Jerome. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah. Wait'll they wake up." She laughed.

The next morning, the two were woken by a loud scream and an even louder "What?!"

Patricia saw her roommate wake up, rubbing her eyes. "Who's screaming?"

They walked to the landing and saw Victor storm up to Trudy's room. A loud row ensued and Jerome walked up with Alfie. "What's going on? It's half past six in the morning!" Alfie moaned.

Victor stormed out with Corbierre. "Clarke, Williamson! Detention!"

"What?" They asked, innocently.

"You heard me." He told them.

The two collapsed in laughter. "We gotcha good!" Patricia cackled.

"So good!" Jerome laughed.

"You two are so in trouble." Alfie sighed.

Joy said "Some good will come from those psychopaths eventually."

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	7. Palfie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for HoAMR and we're on Palfie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to HoAMR._

Chapter seven: Palfie.

"Patricia!" Alfie Lewis chased the chestnut haired girl through the house.

"What?" She asked, tired.

"I need help!" He yelled.

"I know that! I've always known that. Should I call the mental hospital now or run it by Mr Sweet and Trudy first?" Patricia replied, bored.

"Not that kind of help! It's my three months anniversary with Willow tomorrow! I don't know what to get her!"

"Well, get her a stuffed unicorn with a collar and tag that reads `I love you`. And a box of chocolates." Patricia told him, impatiently.

She walked off into the kitchen and began eating as many sausages and eggs as she could. Alfie sighed and turned, to come face to face with his girlfriend. "Hi, Alfie!" Willow cooed.

"Hi, Wills. Look, I have to go talk to Patricia. I'll catch up with you later."

Willow stood in the hall confused. "What just happened?" She asked.

In the dining room, Alfie said "I have to do something really romantic."

Patricia groaned. "Look, ask anyone, I don't do romantic!"

"You do, you do! Come on, Trixie!" Alfie begged.

"Fine, then, I'll help you set up a whole date! Once!" She snapped.

"Thank you! Trixie, you're the best!" He told her.

Willow heard him and ran back to her room. Patricia grabbed a table as she was leaving for school. "Uh!" A voice came from behind her.

She silently cursed the person. "Yes, Trudy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing with that table?"

"OK, you can't tell anyone. I'm helping Alfie surprise Willow. You have to keep it a secret." Patricia told her.

"Oh. OK, darling. But be careful." The housemother didn't question her further and walked off.

Outside, Patricia fixed up the date for her friends and laughed as Alfie turned up with the giant unicorn. "Wow, Alfie! That's huge!" She laughed.

"I know. Willow likes them, the bigger, the better."

"Cool? Anyway, date's set. You just need your Willow. And she'll be so pleased to know that you don't really love me like that anyway."

"I know. Thanks, Trixie." Alfie told her, hugging her.

The next night, Alfie walked into Patricia's room. "Well, how'd it go?" She asked.

"Really well." He smiled.

"How well's really well?" Patricia asked, hoping for details.

"Let's just say that, thanks to you, Willow and I are engaged." Alfie grinned at his friend.

"That's awesome!" Patricia chuckled. "Congratulations, dude!"

They high fived and laughed. "For a scheming Goth pixie, you are one incredible girl!"

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	8. Amara

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for HoAMR and we're on Amara. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to HoAMR._

Chapter eight: Amara.

"Amber, we have homework to do!" Mara yelled at her friend.

"I know that. I just prefer Taylor Lautner." Amber replied, smiling. "Look at him."

Mara looked at the poster. "I realise he's really muscular but... oh my God!" Mara gasped. "Wow!"

"I know, right? That is incredible." Amber smiled.

"You're telling me! He must live at the gym!" Mara smiled happily.

Amber smiled. "Remember him in Eclipse, kissing Kristen Stewart? I got so jealous, I had to leave the cinema."

"I remember. I never really appreciated him, but close up, just wow!" Mara gushed.

The two girls stared at the picture. "If you had to choose between Taylor and Robert, who would you have?"

"Taylor, hands down." Mara replied.

"Joy picked Robert, you know what she's like." Amber replied. "It's easy enough for me. Taylor."

"I can't say as I blame you. God, why didn't I notice this before?" Mara asked.

"You had your nose in textbooks, that's why you didn't notice this." Amber answered.

"I should have been yanked out! He's gorgeous!" Mara gushed happily.

"Ugh, which of you are drooling over boys?" Patricia asked.

"Both." Eddie replied from the opposite sofa.

"Yuck. Hey, Weasel, I need some help." Patricia dragged her boyfriend off the sofa and out of the room.

Mara returned her attention to Taylor. "Amber, I never really understood you, but this guy is like a living statue of Adonis."

Over dinner, the two girls gossiped over him. "Girls, people at this table are trying to eat." Jerome told them.

"Sorry, Jay, but if you were a girl, you'd understand." Mara smiled, then sighed at the image she had of Taylor.

Amber said "I could take you to meet him, if you like. Daddy's producing a new movie he's in."

"Seriously? That's incredible!" Mara yelled happily.

The girls fangirled over him some more, until Nina yelled "Enough's enough!"

"She just doesn't get it." Mara smiled.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	9. Para

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for HoAMR and we're on Para. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to HoAMR._

Chapter nine: Para.

"What do you think of Mick?" Mara asked Patricia.

"He's not your type, Mara. He's an athlete, you're a mathlete. He's forever blowing off homework, you're forever getting it done." Patricia answered in a monotone. She was bored senseless.

"I know, but your personal view of him." Mara said, wanting to see what someone else saw in her crush.

"He's a nice enough guy but not where girls are concerned. He's better off in the friend zone with you, Mara. Let someone else go for him." Patricia told her friend, only hoping she'd take the advice and move on.

"Would you date him?" Mara asked.

"Nope. You shouldn't either, the guy's a heartbreaker. Just let him be." Patricia told her. "Anyway, I was thinking, we should go out to the cinema. You and me. Get some time away from that horrible American."

"Nina's not so bad, you know. She probably has nothing to do with Joy's disappearance."

"Probably she does too! She arrives just as Joy disappears!" Patricia was getting riled.

"I admit, that was strange. But you can't accuse her without evidence. So what movie were you planning to see?" Mara asked, trying to change the subject.

"Something with killing and violence. And stop trying to change the subject. I know I can't accuse her without evidence and so does she! That's why she won't give me any!" Patricia yelled.

"And maybe, she doesn't have any evidence for you." Mara said calmly.

"Ugh, you're no help!" Patricia yelled.

Mara groaned as her friend stormed off. "I was only trying to help." She groaned to herself.

"I'll get what I want!" Patricia yelled.

"There's just no pleasing some people." Mara muttered.

"You can say that again." Jerome grinned.

"Shut up, Jerome." She told him.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	10. Jeroy

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgir1999 and we're on Jeroy. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to fanficgirl1999._

Chapter ten: Jeroy.

"I'm so sorry that I put you up to this, Joy." Mara hugged her friend.

"Mara, I didn't want to tell you now, seeing as I know you'll be mad, but I hate sneaking around behind your back. But I really like Jerome." Joy whispered.

"What?! Joy! This whole thing was to teach him a lesson! He hurt me, he hurt Willow and now because you like him, he has the opportunity to hurt you, too! You weren't supposed to fall for him! That was never the plan!" Mara raged.

"You're telling me. But honestly, Mara, let's give it up! He'll never want either of us and I didn't want to be sneaking around behind your back!"

"Oh, Joy. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me taking the whole Business Ed competition so seriously, this would never have happened!" Mara hugged her friend hard.

"Mara, everything happens for a reason. Maybe things'll work themselves out. Come on, let's go. We'll go out and get ice cream, yeah?"

"Joy, I'm not six." Mara sighed.

"So no ice cream?" She asked.

"No, I want ice cream. Come on." The girls chuckled and linked arms.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Jerome asked.

"Uh huh. We went for ice cream, which literally cooled her down, then she said that she was cool with us dating." Joy smiled.

Jerome held up a DVD. "So, you wanna watch this?"

"Sure. But, first, this." She smiled and pulled him down to her height, then kissed him.

Jerome wound his fingers in Joy's long, dark hair, then broke the kiss to whisper "I love you, Joyless."

"I love you too, Rat Boy." She whispered back happily.

"Good stuff. Now, DVD time." Jerome smiled.

They laughed and put the DVD in Jerome's laptop. Quietly, Jerome wrapped his arm around Joy's shoulders and hugged her. "Sometimes, a revenge plan results in wonders." Joy whispered softly.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	11. Peddie Take Two

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgir1999 and we're on Peddie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to fanficgirl1999._

Chapter eleven: Peddie.

Patricia shoved a handful of popcorn in her boyfriend's mouth. "What do you think of this?" She asked.

"Well, Yackball. I didn't think you'd be into this." Eddie looked at his girlfriend.

"I am, so get over it." She told him, then punched him in the ribs. "Shush! Sam's about to propose to Susan!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "_Susan, I love you. I always have. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_"_  
_

"_Oh, Sam, of course I will! I love you._" There was a loud sound and Patricia cooed, along with about fifty other women.

Eddie said "Oh, spare me!"

"Shut up!" Patricia hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Fine." He muttered angrily. "Take a girl to see a chick flick, get put in hospital with internal bleeding and broken ribs."

After the film, on the bus back, Patricia nudged Eddie's arm. "Weasel?" She asked timidly.

"What's up?" He asked, lifting his arm to hold her.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Sleep, then." He told her.

He let her sleep in his arms. Their stop came and Eddie lifted her. She murmured in her sleep. Eddie thanked the driver and took Patricia to the house. Inside, he was met by Amber. "Oh, my God, how cute!" She squealed.

"Amber, she's sleeping! She's actually quiet!" Eddie told her.

Eddie took Patricia to her room. While she was asleep, Patricia grabbed him when he tried to leave. "Mine!" She whined in her sleep.

She wouldn't let him leave, so he lay next to her and fell asleep. The next morning, a very feminine scream woke them. "Oh, my goodness!"

Patricia jumped a mile. "Morning, Slimeball." She whispered. "Trudy, what are you doing in here?"

"Joy told me you were in here, asleep together! I had to make sure you two weren't... oh, never mind. You're OK?"

"Sure. Hey, would you mind leaving us alone to get dressed?" Eddie asked.

"What?! You mean to tell me...?!"

"You what? Not until we're married!" Patricia yelled.

"You're engaged? Oh, my lovelies!"

"No!" Both the teens screamed at her in horror. "We're seventeen!"

"Oh. OK, darlings. Breakfast is ready, my loves. Hurry up and get ready for school." She smiled and left.

Eddie said "Why not until we're married?"

"Because the last thing I want is to be responsible for giving her, Victor and your dad a heart attack." Patricia grinned.

Eddie laughed. "Fine. But before anything else, this is for you."

He kissed her. Patricia broke the kiss and said "That is a nice good morning."

"You can say that again." Eddie laughed.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. The last few have been rushed no end, I'm sorry if they're hopeless. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	12. Fabicia Keddie (Tiny Peddie hints)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgir1999 and we're on Fabicia/Keddie (a little bit of Peddie in there, too.) I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to fanficgirl1999._

Chapter eleven: Fabicia/Keddie.

"Hey, Fabian, I could use your help? I've got this thing with this problem and I can't work it out." Patricia tapped the brunette boy on the shoulder.

"Sure. Let's see it." Fabian looked at her expectantly. She sat down with him and gave him her science book. "Oh. Oh, this is easy. Look, for this, you just need one less atom of iron and one more of hydrogen. That way, the equation balances itself and gives you the answer you need."

"Right, but I don't get how that works." Patricia told him, looking at the page in confusion.

"Uh, sorry, my lovelies, but I need to clear up. Eddie and Jerome, you're on chores tonight."

Fabian said "Come into my room, Patricia, we'll work on this in there."

Eddie watched as Patricia followed Fabian. Jerome said "Trudy, I don't feel so great."

She turned from cleaning the stove and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, don't you? You seemed perfectly fine ten seconds ago."

"Trudy, I'm not just saying this, I actually don't feel good." Jerome told her.

"What? Come here, darling, let me..." She checked his temperature. "Oh, darling, you really are warm! Come on, off to bed, my lovely. KT, would you help Eddie with the dishes?"

"Sure thing, Trudy." KT answered, walking over to a furiously steaming Eddie. "Hey."

"Yacker's cheating on me with Fabian." He steamed angrily.

"She asked him for help with science. Hardly romantic." KT told him.

"Didn't you see them? All nestled up." Eddie snarled, grabbing a plate and throwing it really hard into the sink. It shattered instantly.

"Oh, Eddie!" KT yelled. She fished out the broken ceramic and pushed it into the swing bin.

"Look, alright, my girlfriend is flirting it up with Fabian in there. Why?"

"Look, she's not flirting it up with him. They're working on her homework." KT tried to comfort her friend.

"They've been talking science for weeks now. There's something going down with them." Eddie said. "And I'm gonna find out what."

"Eddie, really, there's nothing going on!" KT exclaimed.

Just then Fabian and Patricia walked in, laughing. "So now you get it." Fabian laughed.

"Yeah, that's awesome." Patricia giggled.

"OK, so next week, we're studying math, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks, Fabian." Patricia grinned and hugged him.

Eddie growled "See that?"

"They're hugging! She only said thanks!" KT exclaimed softly.

"They're flirting. We need to infiltrate that study date." Eddie hissed.

"Eddie, stop fussing." KT told him, washing more dishes.

As soon as Fabian and Patricia turned to face Eddie and KT, Eddie twirled KT to face him and kissed her. Fabian and KT gasped, Patricia growled and Eddie mentally laughed. KT broke the kiss. Patricia snarled quietly and stormed out. Fabian yelled "What was that?!"

KT said "Eddie, I told you there's nothing going on between Fabian and Patricia!"

"How would you know?" Eddie asked her.

"Because you kissed my girlfriend!" Fabian yelled.

"What?!" Eddie yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, we're dating!" KT told Eddie. "You just upset your girlfriend."

Eddie groaned. He ran to Patricia. "Yackball, open up!"

"Go away, you cockroach!" She yelled.

"No way, not until you've heard me out. Open this door or I'll do it for you." Eddie told her.

Light footsteps came from behind him. "Leave her alone. We all already know what you did to Patricia." Mara snarled.

"Look, she needs to hear me out. So do you. It was my mistake, granted. But there was a reason behind it and I didn't have all my facts."

Patricia swung the door open. "Explain it, then, you filthy cockroach."

Eddie said "It was when you and Fabian were studying together. I was sure the two of you were flirting and when you hugged, I lost control. I remember kissing KT, then Fabian told me he and KT are dating and I'd got it completely wrong. I'm sorry, Yacker."

"Whatever, Slimeball. But we're still over. Smell you later." She snapped.

He wasted no time. He grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her, hard. Mara just said "Bye..." She walked away, then whispered "What a couple of freaks. Now, where did I leave my math book?"

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. :) Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out!_


	13. Peddie 3

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for a guest and it's Peddie. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to a guest reviewer._

Chapter 12: Peddie.

**_Prom!_**

**_This Saturday, you and your lucky date have the chance to _**

**_go on the most magical date of your life. _**

**_The theme is metal and for all you romantics out there,_**

**_this is for you! _**

**_Just buy your tickets for £14 at the secretary's office from 12/9/14 for_**

**_the prom. Prom is Saturday, November eighth!_**

Eddie grinned at the poster. "Well, I know what I'm doing for my anniversary with Yacker." He told Mick, who happened to be standing next to him.

"You're taking Patricia to... a dance?" Mick asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I know she doesn't dance, but the theme is metal and Yacker loves it." Eddie grinned.

* * *

On the twelfth, Eddie bought two tickets to go to the prom. He hid them in a box with a gold diamond necklace for her. That evening, he sat across from her at supper. While he knew everyone was watching, he stood up. "Yacker?" He asked.

"What?" She replied through a mouthful of Trudy's specially made lasagne, which she rarely made unless it was requested. Which was, by the reactions of everyone when they walked in, not asked for. So obviously, she had big news she knew they were going to hate.

"I hope you remember that the eighth of November is our two year anniversary. And I was wondering... will you... go to the prom with me?" He asked, showing her the box with the tickets inside.

Patricia had just had a sip of lemonade. She took a spit take. "What?! Eddie, I can't believe you asked!"

She made everyone, especially Eddie, worry that she was going to tip a pitcher of liquid over his head. Joy said "Get all liquid and food out of that girl's reach!"

Eddie just said "Uh, is that a no?"

"Of course not! Of course I'll go with you!" She yelled, grabbing him and kissing him both leaning across the table.

As soon as they'd sat down, Nina said "So, Trudy, what's the big news?"

"What do you mean, love?" She asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well, the special lasagne, the fact that nobody asked and you're all quiet and not humming. Come on." Nina looked at her.

Amber gasped. "Oh, wow! Trudes, who's the lucky guy?"

She giggled. "Nobody! Can't I make lasagne for my little lovelies?"

"Yeah, but this is your special recipe. Out with it." Amber grinned.

Patricia looked up in curiosity. Eddie turned around and looked at Trudy. All eyes turned to her. She blushed. "Oh, kids, I'll tell you all in a few minutes."

"Knew it!" Alfie and Jerome yelled in unison.

Joy grinned. After supper, Eddie and Patricia were sat cuddled up on the sofa, Fabian and Mick were laughing and Willow and Alfie were snuggling, Jerome and Mara were watching the door and listening to the girl scuffle upstairs. Eddie said "I wonder what it-"

Amber and Nina screamed "No way!"

"Is." Eddie finished.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it has to be good. It made Nina scream."

The three upstairs walked down, giggling away. They heard shushing and giggles, then the trio walked in. Nina said "Go on, Trudes, tell!"

"Oh, do I have to?" She asked. "They'll all start teasing."

"Come on, you're strong." Amber grinned.

"Oh, OK. This is going to come as a bit of a surprise to you lovelies, but... Mr Sweet and I... we're getting married." She blushed as she announced it.

Everyone gasped and Eddie choked on air. "You're engaged to my dad?! But you're pretty and little and gentle and he's... Dad!"

Trudy giggled. "Oh, darling. I know it's a shock to you, sweetie."

* * *

That night, Patricia sneaked into Eddie's room. "You OK?"

"No. My dad's engaged to Trudy. What would make her attracted to him? I mean, she's little and pretty and she's had plenty of offers. He's a guy who hasn't even glanced twice at any woman since he and Mom split up and all of a sudden, he's all over her." Eddie told her, stunned.

"Yeah. But just think. You won't get any half-siblings." Patricia grinned.

"How are we going to be sure?"

"They're both old!" Patricia grinned.

"Yeah. They are. Thanks, Yacker."

"What are girlfriends for?"

* * *

The night of the prom came along and Eddie was stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his tux. "Where's Patricia?" Jerome asked.

"Getting ready. Where's Mara?" Eddie asked.

"In her room, applying the finishing touches to her makeup." Jerome replied coolly.

Suddenly, Mara walked downstairs, dressed in a gold dress and black high heels. Jerome smiled at her. "Wow. Beansy Bop, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Jay. Are we gonna?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Jerome grinned at her and took her out.

Five minutes after they left, Patricia's high heels tapped and Eddie looked up the stairs. Patricia walked downstairs. She wore a shining dark purple dress, black lace tights and high heeled boots. She wore the necklace Eddie had given her, very white foundation, dark purple lipstick and her medium purple eyeshadow. Eddie said "Yacker, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Slimeball. You look so amazing in that. Come here, you." She grinned and kissed him.

At the prom, Eddie and Patricia were singing loudly, purposefully out-singing the band. The doors opened and a curious Eddie took a good look. Since his father's wedding a week before, he was terrified of being in the same room as him and his new wife. "God! Yacker, let's go, let's go!"

"Oh! There they are!" Mr Sweet smiled.

"God! Go, go, go!" Eddie pushed his girlfriend through the curtains to a cleaners' cupboard.

"Well, this is nice." Patricia whispered.

"I'll say." Eddie grinned.

They leaned together for a kiss when... "Oh, God, sorry!" A kid from the year below gasped.

Eddie slammed the door shut. "Rude. Anyway, where were we?"

"I know. C'mere you." Patricia whispered. They leaned together and kissed.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. It just seems so awkward. :/ Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	14. Jeroy, Walfie, FabiciaKeddie Peddie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgirl1999 and it's a mash up of Jeroy, Walfie, Peddie, Keddie/Fabicia. I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry for such a long wait. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is dedicated to a guest reviewer._

Chapter 14: Jeroy, Walfie, Peddie, Keddie/Fabicia.

It was the night of the prom. Joy said "KT, help!"

"Joy, I do not want to wear this thing!" Patricia yelled.

"Tough luck! KT!" Joy called.

KT, still in her ripped jeans and grey band shirt, walked over and helped Joy force Patricia into the tight black dress. "Come on, Eddie's going to love it, Patricia." She coaxed Patricia.

Patricia sprang into action. "For Eddie." She muttered.

Joy went to get her dress on. Hers was a lovely mint green shade and very long. She wore silver heels and subtle make up. Mara walked in, wearing a blue dress and a pair of blue heels. Willow followed in a dress with a pink skirt and black top and black heels. KT said "Wow! You girls look wonderful."

"You better get yours on, KT!" Mara told her friend.

"Oh, yeah. Five minutes." KT smiled and grabbed her dress. She took it to the bathroom. She smiled at the yellow dress and the shiny pink heels. Very quickly, she put her dress on and walked in to the bedroom with the other girls. "What do you think?"

"Kara Tatianna Rush!" Joy yelled.

"What? You don't like?" KT asked.

"No! I love it! You look gorgeous in that! Your mystery date is so lucky!"

The group of girls walked downstairs in their dresses. The boys met them. Fabian was in a black shirt with a red and white logo on it, grey jeans and white trainers. He took Mara's arm and smiled. "You look wonderful." He hugged her gently.

Eddie wore a black shirt that read _The Dark Knight Rises, _black jeans and white trainers. He grinned at Patricia. "Nice dress, Yacker. You look great."

"Thanks, Slimeball." Patricia grinned.

Jerome whistled as Joy walked downstairs. "Hello, gorgeous." He wore a shirt with a Superman logo, light blue jeans, and Union Jack Converse shoes.

"Hey, Jerome." Joy answered, grabbing his hand.

Alfie grinned at his girlfriend. He wore a Star Wars shirt, a dark blue pair of jeans and shoes to match Fabian's. "Hey, Wills. You look beautiful."

"Aww, thanks, Alfie!" Willow cooed.

Suddenly, the door opened. "G'day!" A voice called. "KT, you ready?"

"Here I am." KT smiled.

Mick grinned. "You look great."

"You too." KT smiled. Mick wore a grey shirt that read _IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD,_ blue-grey jeans, dark blue-grey trainers.

They were about to leave when a yell echoed. "Hey!" They all jumped and turned. "You lovelies aren't leaving without letting me take some photos, are you?!"

They smiled at their housemother. She made them take hundreds of pictures. Jerome said "Trudes, we love you and you know that, but can we go?"

"Oh, OK! I have enough pictures for my scrapbook, now. You kiddies go have fun."

They all walked out, happily. Joy said "This is the first prom we're going to as a couple."

Jerome smiled. "It's cool, right?"

"Yeah." Joy giggled and they kissed.

Willow said "I'm so glad you know how to defend us against aliens, Alfie."

"You bet I do. I'm so proud of you, Wills."

"Why?"

"Because you're you." He smiled and kissed her.

Patricia hugged Eddie. "You're still my Slimeball."

"And you never stop yacking." Eddie grinned, getting a smack in the ribs.

"Hey, watch it, mister." She replied playfully.

Mick and KT walked along. "So, what team do you support?" Mick asked.

"The Boston Red Sox." KT answered. "What about you?"

"The New York Yankees." Mick told her.

"Wow. So we're fans of opposing teams." KT said, disappointed.

At the dance, KT and Eddie were getting punch for them and their dates. "So, how's your night going?" Eddie asked.

"Quite well. I've only ever video chatted Mick, it's kind of odd being with him in person."

"I know, I dated a girl like that via video chat once. When I met her, she was really tall and really weird."

"Oh. Are most of the people like that?"

"Yeah, except Patricia. Every other girl I've dated has been weird."

"What would you say if we dated? About me?" KT asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, probably that you're fun and bouncy and a lot of laughs. Not weird or creepy."

"Thanks."

"Look at her and Eddie, flirting it up over there." Patricia snarled to Fabian.

He rolled his eyes. "Both of them have dates, Patricia."

"I know, but that doesn't stop them. God, they're turning! Make it look like we're flirting, like they were!" She hissed.

Fabian said "How?"

Patricia giggled. "Oh, Fabes, you're so funny!"

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"_Fabian_ was just telling me how his cat climbs the Christmas tree." Patricia simpered.

Fabian was confused. Eddie said "Oh, cool. Here's your punch, Yacker."

"Thanks, Eddie. Oh, look, you brought Fabian some, too!" She took Eddie's glass and gave it to Fabian.

Fabian said "Mara's probably wondering where I am."

"OK. Talk to you later!" Patricia smiled.

Eddie glared at her. "What was that?"

"What was _that_, with KT?!" Patricia snapped.

"What? I was just talking about you with her."

"Sure you were." She snapped.

"I was!" He told her, insulted.

"Whatever, Slimeball." She turned and stormed off.

"Even angry, the girl's gorgeous." Eddie sighed.

He left and went home. He was ambushed by Victor. "Why are you not at the dance?"

"Cos I'm not. Night." Eddie retorted and stormed to his room.

He heard a soft chuckle and something that sounded like a kiss from the living room, then Victor's disgusted grunt upstairs. Four hours later, Fabian and Mara walked in. "Oh, Eddie's asleep."

"Yeah. I guess that's not good." Fabian smiled. A soft kiss sounded.

The next morning, nobody spoke. Trudy walked in. "Good morning, my lovelies. You're all very quiet."

"Some people had rows last night, Trudy." Fabian spoke up.

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed and left the room.

"So how is this a good idea again?" Joy asked Jerome.

"It just is, Joyless." He grinned.

"So we'll have to buy it today then, to get it ready for when she wakes up." Joy grinned.

"So many weirdos in this building, huh, Fabian? Hey, where's my maths textbook? I lost it again." Mara sighed.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. I was thinking of doing a spin off from last chapter. What do you guys think? Review and let me know what you thought! Outfits on my profile. Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	15. Peddie 4

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all you awesome readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for all of you out there!_

Chapter 15: Peddie.

"Eddie!" Patricia Miller screamed.

"What is it, Yacker?" Eddie asked, exhausted.

"Get up here, now!" She screamed.

Eddie walked upstairs to their bedroom. "To hear the sound of my lovely bride's voice at six in the morning after a long, hard six months of working concerts is the very definition of bliss. What is it, Yacker?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Get in here, now, Slimeball!" She snapped.

Eddie walked in. "What is it, Yacker?"

Even after being married for two years, Eddie still didn't know how to read Patricia's mood. She turned to him and held up her arms. "I want a hug."

"Oh, my Yacker. You are one special woman."

She smiled. "I know. Now hug me, you stupid weasel."

He hugged her happily. "My Yacker."

She chuckled. "Hey, I have a present for you!"

"What's with you?" He asked.

"This is." She smiled. She picked up a tiny bundle off their bed. It was a little white bundle. "Here is your little baby girl."

Eddie stared at the sleeping little thing. He reached out for his daughter. She looked like her mother with her father's hair colour. "Patricia, she's beautiful."

"I know. Her name's Lilianna."

"Perfect. Just like her." Eddie smiled.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Sorry it's so short. What do you guys think? Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	16. Mash Up!

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all you awesome readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for all of you out there who reviewed! You guys rock!_

Chapter 16: Mash Up!

Fabian gasped as he woke up. "Whoa. That was horrible. Eddie!"

"Dude, I'm up! Your terrified screams woke me up!" Eddie hissed. "It was all Nina."

"Oh. Right, well. That's awkward."

"You need help, mate." Eddie told his friend.

"I do, don't I?" Fabian sighed.

"Yeah. Night, dude."

* * *

"Mara, can I borrow your lipstick? Mine's gone, I can't find it." Amber sighed.

"Sure, my bag's over there." Mara gestured, smiling. "Though there's no mirror."

Amber gasped. "Mara, please, could you get my lipstick on?"

Mara smiled, putting her newly-found maths book next to her. "Sure, bring it over here."

Amber smiled in relief. "Thanks, Mara, you're a life-saver."

"It's OK. What are friends for?" Mara smiled, leaning over to Amber and opening the lipstick. The blonde smiled in relief.

* * *

Joy said "Patty, will you please wake up!"

"Nooo!" Patricia moaned. "Don't wake me yet!"

"Patty, Trudes has made us coconut pancakes." Joy offered.

"Nobody's birthday." Patricia mumbled.

"Oh, Tricia. Are you my soul sister?"

"If you let me sleep, or you won't have a soul to be sisters with me with." Patricia mumbled angrily.

"Oh, still the same old Patty. I'll tell Trudes you're not feeling well."

"Thanks, Joy, you're the best." Patricia mumbled.

Joy smiled at her friend's sleeping form as Patricia let out a soft snore.

* * *

"Alfie, dude, what do you plan to do today?" Eddie asked past a mouthful of sausage.

"Raid Trudy's cupboard full of cookies." Alfie mumbled through a mouthful of whatever he'd concocted.

"You better not, Alfred Lewis!" Trudy's warm voice came from the kitchen.

"That's you told!" Jerome laughed.

Eddie said "So, Jerry, any scams scheduled today?"

"Not talking about it with a Trudy on the loose." Jerome grinned, speaking past a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated!" She called.

Eddie chuckled. "Don't you have a hobby?"

Jerome said "Her hobby is looking after us and the house."

Alfie said "Look, I have cookie cupboards to raid."

"Hey!" Trudy yelled.

Alfie scarpered. Jerome listened for Alfie getting hit with a tea towel. "Five pounds for the younger years to take my worthless old assignments."

"Well played, my man."

Eddie got taken away with Patricia. Mick sat down. "Hey, Clarke. What were you and Eddie talking about?"

"Just our plans for today. Not a lot." Jerome shovelled more food in his mouth and looked at the athletic blond.

"Hey, Fabian, what are your plans for today?" Mick asked the brunette boy, who looked up in shock.

"Me? Just hanging out with Nina and Joy. We're going to the movies."

Amber yelled "Boo! Where are you?"

"Here, Ambs! Getting beat with Trudy's dishtowel! Trudes, quit it!"

"No! Out of my kitchen! You're worse than the mice!" She told him, fondly.

"You love me, really!"

"I know, love. Now, shoo! Out of my kitchen, naughty boy!"

Amber walked in. "Give him here. Boo, I told you to wear the bowtie, not the regular one!"

"I know, Ambs. Give it to me." Alfie told his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, KT caught Eddie. "Hey! You and Patricia going out tonight?"

Joy ran in. "True, where the heck are you?"

"Here, love. What's up?"

"Patty's sick."

"Apparently not." Eddie sighed. "What's your plan for tonight?"

"Homework." KT sighed.

"Want to go catch a film tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." KT smiled.

Joy was with Fabian. "So, how are you and Nina doing?"

"Quite well. Are you sure these jeans are necessary, Joy? These things are squashing me in a bad way." He told her, looking at the new skinny jeans Joy had given him.

"They're all the rage in America. Let's show her we're still up to date with her." Joy told him.

They heard an American voice they both knew and loved and ran for her. "NINA!" They screamed and engulfed the American girl in a hug.

"Guys!" Nina yelled. "Aw, I missed you!"

"We missed you, too, Neens!" Joy yelled happily.

Fabian kissed his girlfriend. "So, no crazy mysteries we need to hear about?" He joked.

"Just Dana with her on/off boyfriend Chico. Honestly, those two!" Nina giggled.

Victor, up in his office, groaned. "They're all here, Corbierre. Those repulsive children are shattering our precious little peace once more."

The bird's beak opened and it let out a caw.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. It was a little rushed. What do you guys think? Review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	17. Tralfie

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for Gummy- Bears28. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for Gummy- Bears28! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 17: Tralfie.

"Now, where did she put that cake...?" Alfie muttered, looking through the fridge in the kitchen. "Cakey? Where are you, you mound of delicious, chocolaty ooze?" He dug through the fridge.

What he didn't know was that the housekeeper was stood watching in the doorway, her arms folded. She was waiting for him to find it. She murmured "That's right, you look for it, dear."

"OK, it's not in the fridge. She's sneaky. Just when you think she doesn't get cleverer." He muttered.

He tore the kitchen to bits. Trudy chuckled softly. "Well, that was sweet of him. He should have just started in the microwave, with the ice in there."

Eventually, he looked at the microwave. "Unless she and Victor ate it, it's got to be in there!" He whispered, opening it. He saw the chocolate cake in the microwave. "Oh! There you are, you delicious chocolate cake. Oh, Trudy is talented, she made you perfect."

Trudy chuckled softly as Alfie put the cake on the island, ready to scare him. She softly crept up behind him. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing out of bed past curfew?" She asked.

"Eating Trudy's cake, she's a fabulous cook." He replied. Then he looked up at her, seeing her with her arms folded and a not happy expression on her face. "Hey, Trudes. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful and sweet? And that I know that no matter what I do, you'll always love my adorable antics enough to forget this and go back to being your beautiful, kind, big hearted, wonderful self?"

"Save the flattery for when you need it, Alfie. Now, mister, you're on clean up duty for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow. And no sweet treats for a week." She told him, getting her dish towel. "Now, off to bed." She lightly smacked him with the towel. He ran, not liking the towel.

"OK, Trudy, OK! You win!" He gasped.

* * *

The next morning, Trudy was dishing up breakfast. She counted how many of her lovelies had turned up and realised Alfie wasn't there. She walked to his room, to find the place empty. She sighed. Meanwhile, he was at the school, disguised so that nobody knew it was him. "She'll never guess." He laughed.

That evening, he was starving. He walked in and saw his favourite meal. He gasped softly. Amber said "I have a feeling his cake stealing mission made her feel guilty." She was eyeing the food.

Alfie sat down and began eating. He said "Mm, that's fabutastic." After the meal, he went to the kitchen. He wasn't going to have dessert, but he did want to talk to Trudy. She'd left dessert on the island and was nowhere to be seen. He crept off to her room. "Trudes?"

She said "Don't come in here! Give me a second!" When she opened the door, she was hugged. "Alfie, love, what?"

"Sorry, Trudes."

"Why, honey? What did you do? Oh, tell me you haven't done anything to Corbierre, Victor's going to kill you!" Trudy worried.

"No, I stole your cake." He told her.

"Oh that! Oh, lovie, never mind it. It was daft of me to do that. Just go have fun, sweetie."

"So you don't mind if I take those cupcakes you left in the fridge?" He asked hopefully.

"Do that and I promise you, that dishtowel will be the least of your worries." She told him, chuckling.

"And in addition to pretty, you're very scary."

"I know, lovely." She chuckled. "Go on."

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. What do you guys think of bringing back Morgan, my crazy OC? If you remember or want her in, r__eview and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	18. Jara

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for my incredible readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for everyone out there! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 18: Jara.

Mara lay down in the grass, enjoying the cool night breeze. The stars twinkled up above her. She smiled. _Who knew that just laying here would be so soothing?_ She smiled up at the sky, watching the stars. Suddenly, another presence disturbed her. "Hello." She turned to smile at the person.

Suddenly, Mara found herself staring into two crystal pools of ocean blueness. "Hey, Jaffray." Jerome smiled at his girlfriend, enjoying the shimmering happiness in her dark brown eyes.

"Why are you out here so late?" Mara asked.

"I need to get out of the house sometimes. Victor's been on the prowl and I hate trying to sleep while he's in there. What about you?"

"Just can't sleep, what with Trudy sleeping in the next room, sobbing and crying out for Jasper." Mara told him.

"Those two were unhealthily close." Jerome smiled.

"I know. Anyway, the sky looks so beautiful tonight." Mara told him, turning to the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jerome told her. He turned her face to his and kissed her.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. What do you guys think of bringing back Morgan, my crazy OC? If you remember or want her in, r__eview and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	19. Trictor

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for my incredible readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for everyone out there! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 19: Trictor.

"Victor! Where are you? Oh, Victor!" Trudy yelled.

"I'm here, you annoying woman! What do you want?" He snapped.

She smiled, holding up a letter. "This arrived for you. I wanted to make sure you got it." She told him.

"Trudy, in future, just leave it on my desk. There is no need to run through the house, screaming like a banshee." Victor told her.

"Sorry, sweetie. Just take it, please. I do have a household to take care of." Trudy told him.

He took the letter. He watched his employee run off and enjoy some peace and quiet. He read through it, then yelled "Trudy!"

She scuttled in. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, worried.

"First, don't call me sweetie. Second, come here, you!" He said to her, then grabbed her in a hug.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"You won!" He told her.

"What did I win?" She asked.

He showed her the letter. "That!" He told her.

"An international baking competition? But how?!" She asked.

"I entered you and that chocolate cake! You won that competition, Trudy!" He told her, delighted for her.

She chuckled and hugged him. "Thank you, lovie!" She giggled. "You're wonderful!"

And for once, Victor felt very happy and proud of her.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. What do you guys think of bringing back Morgan, my crazy OC? If you remember or want her in, r__eview and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	20. KickMabian and a Morgan

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for Gummy- Bears28 and fanficgirl1999! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for Gummy- Bears28 and fanficgirl1999! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 20: Kick/ Mabian and a Morgan.

"God, Mick, just shut up!" Mara screamed.

Fabian was depressed and hadn't been eating. KT was doing her nails on the sofa opposite Fabian. "Alright." Mick told her.

Mara stormed over to Fabian, while KT took over Mara's job. "I'm sorry, Mick, she's just at that time of month. It'll be OK."

"Ah, she always freezes me out since Jerome dumped her."

"She dumped him because he was cheating on her."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Echoed from upstairs.

"Who do you think that is?" Mara asked Fabian.

"Not Nina." He replied sadly.

"Hmm." Mara replied and suddenly wanted a hug. "Can I have a hug?"

Fabian hugged her. Trudy led in a tiny girl with bright blue hair and neon pink streaks. The girl only came up to Trudy's shouder. "Loves, listen up!" Trudy called.

"Trudy, who's this?" Mara asked.

"This is our newest housemate. Morgan Reese. Morgan, love, these are your new housemates. The tall blond boy is Mick, the girl next to him is KT, the brunette boy is Fabian and the brunette girl is Mara."

"Is Mara your daughter, Ms Rehman?" Morgan asked.

"No, dearie, of course not. Anyway, you'll be sharing a room with Joy, Patricia and KT. Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure." Morgan shrugged and followed Trudy upstairs.

KT said "She seems nice."

Mick said "Not as nice as you."

"Thanks." KT smiled.

"Want to catch a movie, sometime?" Mick asked her.

"That sounds great." KT smiled.

Mara hugged Fabian. "Do you want to do something this weekend?" She asked.

"I guess. What would you like to do?" Fabian asked.

"Well, there's an Egyptian exhibition on over at the old church hall. Want to go?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. My dad said that Jasper's going to be working there." Fabian said. Suddenly, Mara kissed Fabian.

KT sighed at her, thinking it was something to do with making Mick jealous. "Oh, Mara." She sighed.

Mick said "Hey, KT. You're pretty." He kissed her gently.

In the doorway, silently, Trudy and Morgan were fangirling happily, bouncing and whispering excitedly. Victor said "What are you girls doing?"

Morgan said "Mind your own business! We're girling it out and you have dead pets to stuff!"

Trudy laughed. "Well, that's you told, Victor!"

Morgan said "Now, who wants to go and run in the fields like a freak?"

"I LOST MY HISTORY TEXTBOOK!" Mara screamed.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	21. Peddie (slight Joy)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for peddiemiller101! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for peddiemiller 101! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 21: Peddie.

"Patty, will you stop that?!" Joy yelled in frustration.

"No! I've lost my phone! Why can't I find it? I swear, I put it in that drawer!" Patricia yelled.

A knock sounded. "Come in." Joy said.

"If you've come about my phone, help me! If not, get lost." Patricia snapped.

Eddie said "Nice to see you too, Yacker. Yeah, Victor just called me up. He said he was sick of the noise. He wants you to stop searching for your phone."

"Thank you, Victor!" Joy muttered happily.

"Help me look, then, it'll be over quicker!" Patricia snapped, angrily.

Eddie said "I've got your phone. I was borrowing it, you know, because you've got that game, Blobs. It's addictive. Here. Sorry, but I beat all your high scores."

"You stole my phone, you stupid slimeball!" She screamed at him. "Do you know how worried I was?! This phone is like my baby! Why would you steal it? It means more to me than my own life! Like a tiny you! Do you have any idea what I went through?!"

She'd put her phone in it's phone cradle and was on top of Eddie, hitting him. Eddie laughed. "Yackball, stop hitting me, you'll get hurt!"

"That was my baby!" She yelled.

Eddie chuckled. "Bad Yacker!" He chuckled.

"Bad Slimeball!" She yelled at him.

"Ouch, Patricia. That really hurt." Eddie told her, putting up an emotionally hurt front.

"Eddie! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" She gasped.

Joy looked over in shock. "Whoa. Patty, are you pregnant?"

Eddie looked at Patricia. "Are you, Yacker?"

Patricia couldn't talk, her mouth hanging open. Joy yelled "TRUDY!"

The housemother ran in, with a feather duster in her hands. "Where's the intruder?!" She spotted Patricia and Eddie. "Dearie, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies. What's wrong?"

Joy said "We think Patty's pregnant."

"Oh, no. Patricia, dear, would you like to come with me?" Trudy asked.

"No!" Patricia snapped. "No! Why would I be pregnant?! We've only ever kissed!" Patricia yelled.

Joy said "Patty, you're having mood swings and you were just about to cry."

Trudy counted quickly. "Actually, Joy, it's her time of the month. She's in need of chocolates, ice cream and romantic movies. Patricia, dearie, get in your bed. Eddie, you need to go downstairs."

Eddie said "No way, Trudes. I'm going to stay with Yack... uh, Patricia. She needs to be hugged."

"It better stay hugs and kisses only, you two." The nurturing housemother told them.

"Scout's honour." Patricia smiled and saluted.

Eddie sat with her and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled up, then winced a little. Eddie said "You OK?"

"No. Kiss me, please? Take my mind off this." She said.

He smiled. "Any excuse to kiss you." He smiled.

Joy said "Any excuse to make her roomie puke, more like!" Patricia kissed Eddie as forcefully as possible. Joy groaned. "Still counting my days until college, away from these two. So peaceful." She muttered.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	22. Peddie and Lolee

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for my incredible readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for everyone out there! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 22: Peddie and Lolee.

"Weasel, wake up." Patricia whispered in a sing-song tone.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Patricia sang "I'll get the ice..." very quietly.

He jumped out of bed. "OK, OK, I'm up!"

She grinned. "Good boy. Now, go get Lolee, I have to shower and dress."

"Sometimes, Yacker, I hate you." He told her.

"I know you do. Now, Lolee. Go wake her."

"You know, at the age of four, she needs her sleep." Eddie told her.

"She's been asleep since six last night. It is now seven in the morning. A full thirteen hours. That's over half a day. Go get her up."

Patricia walked to the bathroom, laughing at the sound of a grumbling Eddie. He walked into his four year old daughter's bedroom. Patricia had painted it black with a purple wall, floor and midnight blue ceiling, sprinkled with stars. He leaned over his little daughter's metallic silver duvet and gently shook the lump. "Hey, get up, Lolee." Eddie whispered.

"No, Daddy! Wanna thleep!" Lolee mumbled, turning onto her side.

"You can't. We're gonna go see Auntie Nina, Uncle Fabian, Bree and their nice family, aren't we?"

"No, Daddy, don't wanna." Lolee whined.

Eddie sighed. "Miss Trudy will bake you some of those chocolate and cranberry cookie slices."

Lolee jumped up. "I'm up, Daddy!"

"That's my baby girl." Eddie laughed.

He got his little child dressed in her black jeans and silver shirt. Patricia walked in, dressed and made up. "Eddie, is Lolee ready?"

"Yeah, she is. Look, I'm gonna have a shower and get ready, Yacker." He dropped his voice a bit. "Ring up Fabian's house and tell him he has to get Trudy to make Lolee's favourite cookie slices."

"Good way of getting her up, Eddie. Sure, I'll text her."

Lolee crawled up onto her mother's lap. "Mummy, know what I want for Chrithmath?" The small girl smiled innocently, her big blue eyes glowing.

"What do you want, Lolee?" Patricia asked, showing her soft, maternal side.

Lolee reached up and put her face close to her mother's ear. "A baby brother or thithter." She whispered.

Patricia looked at her daughter. "I don't know, Lolee, Daddy and I will have to talk to the stork."

"I know, Mummy. Pweathe?" Lolee lisped. SHe gave her mother a big smile, showing two missing front teeth.

"Are you sure that what you want for Christmas isn't your two front teeth?" Patricia quoted a famous song to her daughter, chuckling.

Lolee giggled. "No, Mummy."

"Then I'll have to get Daddy to talk to the stork with me, won't I?"

"Yeth, Mummy." Lolee laughed.

Eddie heard and couldn't help laughing. He sat on the landing, laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe or make a sound. Patricia said "Your daddy's a sick man. But, Lolee, some good always comes from psychopaths like him."

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	23. Trudy (Slight PeddieFabinaTrictor)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for my incredible sis! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for my sis! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 23: Trudy.

Trudy smiled to herself. The sound of pancakes sizzling on the hob, the sound of frying bacon. The happy sound of a morning. "Hey! Seriously, Alfie, that is my sock!" Jerome's voice yelled.

"Oh, great." Trudy muttered as Alfie ran in, waving Jerome's sock above his head.

"Alfie, give it here!" Jerome screamed, chasing his friend.

"Never! Pry it from my cold, dead fingers!" Alfie yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Jerome yelled.

"Kids!" Trudy yelled. "Kids! Shut up! You'll wake the others!"

"Trudes, seriously, this is a mature, manly fight, no place for a fragile little woman. Why don't you go back to the kitchen where you belong?" Jerome said.

Trudy placed her hands on her hips, tilted her head, and raised her eyebrow. "What did you just say to me?" She asked.

Alfie looked more nervous with one glance at her. "Uhh, Jerome?"

Jerome smiled "I said that you shouldn't get involved. We don't want to hurt such a... lovely and... beautiful woman like yourself. Why don't you go back to the kitchen where you're safe?"

"No. Now, Alfie, give Jerome his sock, both of you keep your voices down, no stealing each other's things and go get ready for school." She instructed.

"He has to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!" Alfie told her, gleefully.

"Alfred Lewis, you give him that sock, or you're grounded and on chores for a month! You have until I say the number five. One."

"Never!" Alfie grinned.

"Alfie...!" Jerome snarled.

"Two!" Trudy's voice interrupted.

"Give it to me, Alfie." Jerome's voice had got dangerous.

"No!" Alfie hugged the sock to his chest.

"Three!" Trudy had folded her arms and she looked angry.

Jerome said "Dude, seriously, she means it."

"No." Alfie sounded unsure now.

"Four!" The danger in Trudy's voice was scaring Alfie. She didn't want to punish him, but she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Dude!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Ohh... I don't want to!" Alfie groaned loudly.

"Five! That's it. Hand over the sock, Alfie." Trudy took the sock and gave it to Jerome. "You go get dressed, Jerome. Alfie, why were you so keen to keep that sock?" She asked.

"Because I liked it." He admitted shyly.

She wanted to slap him. "That is no reason to steal a sock!"

Alfie gave her puppy eyes. "Trudy...?"

"Oh, no, don't even try!" Her voice was hard and cold.

"Don't you love me, Trudy?" He asked, trying to get out of his punishments. If it'd been later in the day, she would have fallen for it.

"Yes, I do, but you are not getting out of this. Go get dressed. Breakfast is nearly ready. Go." She instructed.

She put the food on the table. Eddie and Patricia stormed in. "Look, it isn't my fault your CD came back with one tiny scratch!" Patricia yelled.

"You were the one who borrowed it!" Eddie yelled.

"I told you, Piper was the one who tried to use it as her creative art project!" Patricia screamed. "Trudy! Help me out!"

"Ohh, what?!" She asked.

Eddie said "I lent this freak my signed Sick Puppies CD and she returned it with a scratch!"

Patricia yelled "I told you, my sister tried to use it as an art project! She thought it was mine!"

"Well, why didn't you try to keep it safe?!"

"I was out with Joy!" Patricia screamed.

"OK, kids, enough!" Trudy interrupted. "Look, Eddie, I'll get you another signed CD from your band. Patricia, would you please just apologise?"

"Sure. Sorry, Slimeball." She looked him in the eyes.

"Patricia? That wasn't an apology. You shouldn't call him Slimeball."

"Fine! God, I wish I hadn't involved you." Patricia glared at her. "I'm sorry, O Sir High Lord Professor Edison Jonathan Miller-Sweet."

"Thank you, my Angel Lady Patricia Leigh Williamson." Eddie smiled.

Trudy sighed. When Fabian walked in with Nina, both half asleep, Fabian said "Hey, Trudy."

"Let me guess, you're in some sort of crisis that's going to push me a tiny bit closer to the edge of insanity?!" Trudy screamed at him.

"Trudy, do you feel alright?" Nina asked, concerned.

"No! This morning is the worst I've ever had and you kids having tantrums left, right and centre is not going to help!"

Victor walked in. "Trudy, I need you to-"

"What?! You need me to what?! Sort your clothes? Organise your pins? Take Corbiere for a walk? Settle a dispute?!" She screamed. "Because guess what?! No, no, no, no, no!"

Victor said "I was just asking if you could be responsible for lights out tonight. I'm going to be out late."

"Oh! Oh, you want me to do your jobs as well as my own?! In the past hour, I've had to settle kid disputes, make the breakfast, punish a kid and clean up after last night's food fight! Now you want me to do your stupid jobs as well?! Well, no, no, no, no, no! You can do it yourself!" Trudy screamed at Victor, threw a towel at his face and stamped, hard.

"Trudy! Look, you need to go back to bed. You obviously didn't have enough sleep." Victor told her.

"I had plenty of sleep!" Trudy screamed.

Nina sat at the table, counting. She said "Uh, Victor, maybe you should buy her some ice cream. Trudy, I think it's time I borrowed you."

"Miss Martin, why do you want ice cream?" Victor asked.

Nina sighed. "Because. Anyway, Trudy, upstairs."

"No!" Trudy yelled, like a two year old child.

"Trudy! Upstairs, NOW!" Nina yelled.

Trudy obeyed her, quietly. Victor said "What's wrong with her?"

"It's that time of the month. She's got a lot of pent-up frustration and she can't hide it now. She's been covering it for months. This is an outburst. She needs someone to vent her anger on. You need to get the poor woman some ice cream." Nina told him.

"She needs a girl. Miss Martin, you're in charge of her."

"Sure, I'll keep her company." Nina smiled, then went to the kitchen, getting cocoa, chocolate ice cream marshmallows, chocolates, ice and paracetamol. She took it to Trudy. "Here you go."

"Thanks, sweetie." Trudy smiled, taking a mug and some ice. She tried to ice away the pain. They sat and watched chick flicks.

Downstairs, Eddie and Patricia had made up and were kissing. Victor yelled "Stop that! No kissing at the table!"

Patricia glared at him. Mara said "Has anyone got my English homework?"

Amber woke up and screamed. "Ahhh! I'm wearing orange and neon blue polka dots! Where are my hair straighteners!"

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	24. Mara

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all you wonderful people out there! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for all of you out there! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 24: Mara.

"Mm! Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Mara muttered furiously.

"Mara!" Joy whined. "It's just homework! It isn't even due for two weeks!"

"I don't like to leave it until the last minute, Joy!" Mara groaned. "Oh, where is it?!"

A knock at the door made the two jump. "Come in." Joy called, while her friend tore apart the room.

"Girls... what in the good name of bleach happened in here?" Trudy walked in, stopping as soon as she saw Mara's trail of destruction.

"Mara happened. She's lost her English assignment." Joy groaned.

"Oh, that! Mara, honey, I found that. Here, love, I'll bring it to you. Get this place cleaned up, then get to bed."

Mara tackled Trudy in a bear hug. "Thank you! I love you so much!" She screamed.

Trudy laughed. "Let me up, honey. If you want your homework, I need to get to it."

When the woman left, Joy said "Mara, I swear, Trudy is your mum."

"Joy, my mum's dead. Trudy's not related to me." Mara said. "Have you seen my pen?"

"Ohhhh!" Joy wailed.

"What? I was just asking if you'd seen my pen." Mara said, innocently.

"I know! You keep losing your school supplies!" Joy screeched.

Mara wailed "I know!"

"Just get a tracker on your school supplies! Or put it all in a safe! Or get a new school bag!" Joy yelled at her friend.

Trudy walked in. "Here, Mara, lovie. Oh, and I brought you some pens."

"Trudes, you're an angel, you know that?!" Mara yelled. "I could kiss you!"

"OK, dear, time for bed." Trudy walked over and gently steered Mara to her bed.

At two in the morning, Mara woke up. She grabbed her English assignment and began it. By the time school began, her homework was all done. She went down to breakfast, feeling very accomplished. She grabbed a plate and filled it with bacon, egg, sausage, baked beans, fried bread, black pudding and ketchup. In a bowl, she poured out cereal and on another plate, she put pancakes. She poured out a glass of orange juice. Alfie said "Whoa, Mara. Your breakfast looks like you're eating for two!"

Victor walked in. "Who is eating for two?" He asked, dangerously.

"Mara." Alfie stated.

"What?!" Victor and Mara yelled.

A half hour later, after the argument had gone on long enough, Trudy stepped in. "Victor, love, Mara's a sensible girl. And I know this sounds odd, but I check through the rubbish every day to make sure the kids are being responsible. She's not pregnant. She was probably hungry. Mara, love, go to school."

At the school, Mara tried to grab her complete English assignment. But her bag was empty. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed.

This was an incredibly bad start to the day for Mara Jaffray.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	25. Tralfie (and some brownies)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for my awesome friend, fanficgirl1999! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for fanficgirl1999! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 25: Tralfie.

"OK, last time, she caught me. She won't catch me again." Alfie muttered, smiling.

"How will she not catch you, Alfie? It's broad daylight and she has no social life, so she'll be guarding those brownies." Jerome said.

"I have a plan. I stole Jasper's phone, I know his schedule and his address. I can trick her into going over there, long enough for me to get to those delightful, gooey brownies." Alfie grinned.

"You're so devious, mate." Jerome laughed. "How did you get his address?"

"I asked Fabian. Then I nicked his schedule and phone. So read this. Do you think it sounds like him?"

"Yeah. Flirty when it means texting her. And does he really call her fuzzball?" Jerome asked skeptically.

"Well, that's what she's in his contacts as. So yeah." Alfie grinned as he took back the phone and sent the text.

Downstairs, Trudy's phone bleeped. She picked it up. As she read it, her face changed into a mask of confusion. She mouthed "Fuzzball? What?" She dialled his home number. As soon as he picked up, she said "Hello. What is the meaning of this text?"

"What text?" He asked.

"This one. You know, the one you just sent, asking me to visit. What do you mean by come to my place, fuzzball? Who in the name of Dettol is fuzzball?"

"How did you know about that?!" He asked, shocked.

"You just texted me, with that in there!" She almost shouted down the phone.

"I haven't seen my phone since yesterday! How could I have sent you any texts today?" He asked her. "More to the point, who would be able to work out my passcode to text you? Much less learn... never mind. Look, if you do want to come round, you're more than welcome."

"Well, first of all, I'll find your mobile. And secondly, your password is Elmo. Third, learn what? Tell me, mister."

He laughed. "OK, fine. I have you in my contacts as fuzzball. You know, because your hair's all fuzzy."

"Well, that and I look like a beach ball."

"Nah. Look, I'll come to you." He said. "See you in about five minutes."

Trudy walked out of the kitchen to see Alfie. And he was holding Jasper's mobile. "Alfred Marmaduke Lewis! Is that what I think it is? Hand it over!"

He reluctantly handed over the mobile and typed in the password. Alfie laughed nervously as her face darkened. "Elmo, weird or what?"

"Alfie! I thought you'd know better!" Trudy looked at him, nearly crying. "How can I trust you again? I thought I'd taught you better than this!"

"Well, in order to punish me, you can make me eat your delicious, gooey, chocolaty brownies?" He asked.

She sobbed softly. "No! In fact, you can have a month of chores and two months of no sweets!" She told him.

"Aww! Come on, Trudes. Where's that sweet, big heart? Won't you even relent for a hug?" Alfie asked, trying out the puppy eyes.

"No!" She yelled. "You've crossed the line! How could you steal a mobile?!"

Alfie grabbed her and squashed her. "Calm down, Trudy."

"Never tell a woman to calm down!" She yelled, pushing him off her futilely.

He stroked her hair. "Now, now. I heard that someone's visiting you. You don't want to look like you've been bullied."

Trudy sobbed. "I really thought I'd taught you better than stealing. You've never needed to. You could have just asked for a brownie!"

"What? I went through all of that and you tell me I could have just asked?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes." She sobbed.

"Well. May I please have a brownie?" He asked.

"Too late. Not happening. Instead, you will return that mobile with a sincere apology and you will do chores for the next month and no sweets at all for the next eight weeks." Trudy told him.

"OK. Sorry." He told her, squashing her gently.

"Ahh! What is this orange and neon blue shirt doing in my wardrobe?! And why does it smell like fish?!" Amber screamed.

"Where are my rulers?!" Mara screamed.

"Joy! Why did you break my CD?!" Patricia shrieked.

"You ripped Robert Pattinson's face!" Joy screamed.

Nina yelled "Someone stole my locket!"

"Where's my elixir?!" Victor's voice yelled from the cellar.

Jerome said "Oh, Alfie, why did you leave that stinkbomb?!"

Fabian yelled "Where's my guitar, Eddie?"

"Smashed on the sidewalk, dude!" Eddie yelled back.

Mick yelled "KT, have you seen my football?!"

"Yeah, Gary had it!" KT yelled.

Everyone except Alfie yelled "TRUDY WE NEED YOU!"

She screamed and Alfie let go. "Why me?" She whimpered.

"Trudy?" Jasper asked.

That tore it. She threw herself, face down on the floor and screamed. "No!"

Alfie slipped past her and grabbed the brownies. "Come to Papa, you sweet, chunky squares of chocolaty ooze."

Trudy walked in, furious and slightly insane and armed herself with a teatowel. "Alfie, step away from the brownies."

"No way." He told her, about to eat one.

She hit him with the teatowel. "Out of my kitchen! Out, out, out, out!" She chased him with it all the way through the house.

"This place is mad." Jasper shook his head and left.

"Keep away from the brownies!" Trudy screamed.

"No! You're too talented with cookery!" Alfie screamed.

She hit him with the teatowel. "No more sweets for you!"

Morgan stood in the hall, laughed and watched the chase. "I love this place." She chuckled slightly and walked to the kitchen. "Come to Mama, you delicious brownies. You're too yummy to be left alone." She began eating.

Ten minutes later... "Where are all the brownies?!"

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	26. Fabina!

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for a Guest reviewer and it is Fabina! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for a Guest, who is one of the Fabina fans! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 26: Fabina.

Nina was stood on a pedestal, her best friend, Amber, pinning a dress together. The blonde accidentally poked Nina in the hip in a pin. "Keep still, Neens, it's almost done!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber, you just stuck me!" Nina protested.

"Sorry!" She giggled. "Look, two or three more pins and I can sew this thing up."

"What happened to your mannequin?" Nina asked.

* * *

"Supper's ready!" The ever cheerful voice of the housemother echoed through the house.

Amber skipped into the crowded dining area to take her seat. Everyone smiled at her, then noticed a limping girl. "Amber, I think you punctured something important!" Nina winced as she sat down.

"Are you OK?" Fabian asked, half-standing. "Do you want me to get Trudy?"

"No. Don't. I don't fancy being interrogated by the woman with the famous tell me everything now or I'll find some subtle but cruel way of torturing you stare. It's just that I got stuck by more than a few pins today." Nina relaxed a little bit.

"What happened to Amber's mannequin?" Fabian asked, curiously.

"I don't know and neither does she. But I personally think that the mannequin can handle getting stuck by pins." Nina smiled, giving her plate of spaghetti a sprinkle of pepper. "What did you get up to, then?"

"Tried to do that math homework, got distracted by Eddie's awful noises from his headphones and-"

"KITTY!" Amber screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"KITTIES!" Amber screeched.

There was a whole cluster of cats around their feet. Joy screamed. "Cats! Victor! Trudy! There are cats in here!"

Victor said "Get these filthy cats out of this house, Trudy."

"I'm not touching them!" She exclaimed, horrified.

"You are. Get those things out of this house." Victor told her.

"You're the caretaker!"

"Victor, can we keep them?!" Amber squealed.

"Yes. Goodbye." Victor walked off.

"Wait! No! Victor! Oh, this place is a zoo! I can't handle more animals! We've had mice, hedgehogs, fleas, your freakish stuffed pets, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, dogs! I can't handle cats! Please get rid of them!"

Jerome, Alfie, Eddie and Mick looked around offended. "We're not that bad!"

Fabian, Nina, Joy, Mara, Patricia, Willow and KT were laughing, hard. "Funny!" Willow whimpered between her giggles.

They heard wordless whimpers from upstairs. Eventually, a scream said "Keep your cats! I quit!"

Everyone shut up at that and heard pattering footsteps, much heavier ones following, then a sharp slap sound. The pattering footsteps shot downstairs, followed by the sounds of a crashing case. Amber yelled "Nooo!"

* * *

That night, in the dark comfort of Fabian, Mick and Eddie's bedroom, Nina lay in Fabian's arms, both of them chuckling. "It was so funny, today." Fabian said.

"Who knew that Victor would let Amber keep those cats?" Nina giggled.

"Well, since she nearly had a crying fit at him, me." Fabian chuckled.

"OK, OK, my wonderful, sweet genius. You knew. Now, I want something."

"What is it, Nina?" He asked her, then squeezed her.

She got the biggest smile on her face. "Kiss me."

He kissed her, squeezing her. Before it got deeper, Fabian broke it and got out of the bed. Nina sat up, wondering where he was going. Fabian sat in front of her. "Nina Martin, I love you. I have since the day you bumped into Patricia, Joy and me as you ran to the house. And I hope that after all the life-threatening things we've been through, you'll do me one life changing honour. Will you marry me, Nina?"

Nina's jaw dropped. "Fabian...!" She gasped. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

He took out a large opal ring and pushed it on her finger, then she leapt into his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Fabian Rutter!" Nina squealed.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	27. Patrome (Again!)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for Patrome3 and it is Patrome! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for Patrome3! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 27: Patrome.

Jerome Clarke was bored. He had been left at Anubis house for the summer holidays with Patricia. He wanted someone to prank, Victor had gone away and left them with a soppy housemother. He was watching football when his only teenage companion flopped down with him. "You're really bored."

"And the award for the most obvious statement of the day goes to... Patricia Williamson!" Jerome smiled sarcastically, handing her a cushion. "Congratulations."

"Look, you, I know how to pull the best prank in the world on the most gullible idiot in Anubis house." Patricia grinned evilly.

Jerome looked around. "Williamson, it may have escaped your notice, but Rutter isn't here." He gestured around.

Patricia said "OK, second most gullible idiot."

"Millington isn't here either." Jerome told his evilly grinning redheaded friend.

Patricia groaned, then glanced around, her blue-grey eyes flashing excitedly. "We're gonna pull the ultimate prank on Trudy. She's even more gullible than Fabian!" Patricia told him, her voice low and very excited.

"Ohh, nice!" Jerome grinned, laughing slightly. "So what will we do?"

"I was thinking, we send her a chian letter email and since I nicked this, we could convince her she's got a date, then we make her cupboard pour black dust everywhere, put a wet Labrador in her wardrobe and make her think her shoes have mysteriously shrunk. When she goes for it all, she'll think she's got really bad luck, even if she forwards it."

Jerome laughed. "I love it. Whose phone is that?"

"Well, take a guess. How many guys has she dated since we've both been here?"

"Uh, she's flirted with about thirty, but only dated two." Jerome uncertainly confirmed.

"Well, which one did she seem most comfortable with?" Patricia asked.

"Jasper. Easy. Oh, God, you stole his phone!" Jerome laughed.

"Yup! So we send her that chain letter and tell her she doesn't really have to forward it. Then she doesn't and we begin our plan.. Then we send her a text, saying that she has a date with him, she thinks she's got stood up, then she comes home and gets a face full of black dust, goes to change, gets a hyper wet dog on her, then tiny shoes and she forwards the email, getting one that reads GOTCHA from a strange address." Patricia grinned evilly.

"Wow. Just when I think you don't get sneakier, you kick it up a notch! And I always knew you're a scheming Goth pixie." Jerome laughed at her.

"Thanks. So, I'm gonna send this email." She grinned and sent the email.

Jerome cackled and watched the familiar redhead he'd come to love as a sister. He said "Sometimes, Trix, I love you."

"Thanks, weasel." Patricia grinned. Just then, she noticed an incredibly curious Trudy. "Oh, here she comes."

"Shut up, we can start now!" He grinned.

Trudy said "Hey, kids, what is this?"

She showed them her new phone. Patricia clicked it and said "Ooh. It's a chain letter email."

"A what?" She asked.

"You forward this or you get really bad luck." Patricia told her.

Trudy sat down and began trying to forward it. After ten minutes, she was stressed out. Jerome winked at Patricia. "Right, as funny as this is, I'm going to my room." He was ready to go and buy the dog. He sneaked out, thinking of Patricia.

At the house, Patricia had convinced Trudy that the chain letter emails were just a load of rubbish. That was when Jerome sent the so-called text from Jasper. Trudy was thrilled. Patricia laughed. "Phase one; Complete." She whispered happily.

She and Jerome hid the dog in the back of the house. They watched her leave, then gave the dog an anti-flea bath, then left the wet animal in Trudy's wardrobe. "Phase two; Complete." Jerome grinned.

In the kitchen, Patricia said "Is this it?" She held up a wrench.

"Yeah. Pass it here." Jerome took the wrench. He tightened the bracket to hold the cannon in place. When the door was next opened, it would go off and cover whoever opened it in dust. "Great. OK, let's close and leave it."

They filled the ends of Trudy's shoes with cotton balls, ready to scare her. Then the teens sat on the sofa. An hour later, she returned, her makeup a mess. Patricia walked over. "You OK?" She asked.

"No, he stood me up." She sobbed. "I couldn't believe it."

Jerome hated to see her cry. But then he saw Patricia's face. "It's OK. He isn't worth it."

He looked at those blue-grey eyes, then thought _No way, not Williamson! I'd sooner it was Millington! But those eyes... those beautiful eyes, they're wonderful. _He said "Hey, Trix, where's that CD you said you'd lend me?"

"What CD?" She asked.

"That... Pharrell Williams one." Jerome said.

"I'll get it in a bit. Just let me help this poor thing out."

Half an hour later, Patricia walked downstairs again with a CD. "Here. God, I feel terrible. She fell asleep, crying. I didn't think she'd be so upset. But then she told me that he'd told her, the day before he left, that he loved her." Patricia got a tiny bit choked up.

Jerome wrapped his arms around her and was surprised at the warmth. "Look, she'll be OK. I returned his phone. He'll find out when she calls him to ask why he stood her up. But meanwhile, we can enjoy seeing her get attacked."

The next morning, they were up early and they watched Trudy hobble in, her shoes obviously hurting. She opened the cupboard and got blasted with dust. She choked on it. "Oh! Ugh! OK!"

She went to change and the stinky dog jumped on her and licked her face. Patricia high fived Jerome, laughing. He watched her smile and was mesmerised. Just as they leaned in to kiss, a very furious Trudy interrupted. "YOU TWO!" She screamed.

Her rant lasted quite a while. But eventually, she shut up and left. Jerome said "Well, Patty, I guess that was fun.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" She grinned at him, then her eyes met his. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really nice? They're so deep and blue."

They leaned in together and kissed. Whoever said that psychopaths were dangerous obviously hadn't met Jerome and Patricia.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	28. EddieJasper

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for everyone out there! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for everyone out there! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 28: Eddie/Jasper.

Eddie walked past the Frobisher Library. A month on campus and he'd heard a lot about the woman who worked there. He wanted to see if she was as nice as his housemates had said. He opened the door and heard an angelic voice yell "Look, I'm sorry for that! In future, I just won't trip up and smash down the stairs!" The speaker shot out of the building, her thick, dark curls bouncing behind her.

Eddie walked in and saw the curator, sat at a desk, his head in his hands, frustrated. "Hey." Eddie said.

"You're the new boy, aren't you? Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, I like to skip fifteen and twenty percent of my classes. Not enough to get expelled. Anyway. Was that your coworker?"

"Yeah, that was Trudy. She's so difficult. You try to hold a conversation and one tiny difference in opinion, she turns it all into an argument. For someone so small, she's really annoying." Jasper looked seriously wound up.

Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But she's pretty."

"Yeah. She is, I guess. She's pretty, kind and lovable. But she's really difficult to handle."

"Well, Yacker's kind of difficult to handle, so if you want to talk about Trudy, I'm all ears." Eddie offered.

"You don't know her too well." Jasper said.

"Nah, you're right. But I've had experience with tough women. So you know, I'll help you." Eddie offered. "Just tell me what you think of her."

"Fine. OK. She's a beautiful woman, kind and tender through to the core. When she settles down and we talk about something we agree on, she lets down her fighting guard and laughs, jokes, even sings. She's so pretty and gentle. When she's not got walls up, she's a funny, vibrant and friendly woman, she isn't afraid to look me in the eyes and say that she likes things. She's really a good friend and a happy little fuzzy. She doesn't know that I call her my little fuzzball, and she doesn't believe me when I say that she's pretty. She's the sweetest little fuzzy I've ever seen. I love her so much and she doesn't have a clue. And whenever I try to tell her, I end up saying something wrong and upsetting her and causing an argument. If I could just take control of myself for five minutes, I could tell her just how special she is to me. I need her in my life, but I keep insulting her and making her cry. Every time she cries, the sound of her pain hurts me. She doesn't know just how much it means to me when she smiles. She has such a lovely little face." Jasper sighed.

Eddie said "Has she ever hugged you?"

"No, she's too good for that. I don't deserve such a beautiful woman anyway. She looks so nice, she's got a lovely personality and she has her options. Yesterday she was helping a visitor, and you should be grateful that you didn't see him with her, kissing her cheeks, making her blush and laugh."

"Made you jealous?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Very. She's just so beautiful. I don't think I could take seeing her dating another man. I know I don't deserve her, but she's just so perfect. Just hearing her voice makes me happy in ways nobody else could ever understand. She's my whole world and my sole reason to exist, she just doesn't know it. She's special. She's the entire universe and more. But she likes her freedom and her happiness means more to me than anything else. I can't make that lovely being happy." Jasper sighed.

Eddie grinned sympathetically. "You just have to sweep her off her pretty little feet and tell her she's perfect."

"How could I? She's high maintenence and she's more worthy of being in charge than any other person in this world. I love seeing her pretty little face."

Just then, Trudy walked in. Eddie said "She's everything you need?"

"Yeah. She's so beautiful and kind."

Eddie saw Trudy gasp softly. She looked incredibly jealous. "Don't look now, but said crush in doorway." Eddie whispered to Jasper.

He brushed past the woman and she held him back. "Who were you on about?"

"You'll see." Eddie smiled, then walked off to meet up with Patricia. He thought his talk with Jasper had been a success. He'd just have to go back to see if that talk had helped him get the woman of his dreams.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	29. Fabina :)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for houseofanubisfan2! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for houseofanubisfan2! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 29: Fabina.

Fabian put a chocolate covered strawberry into Nina's mouth. "Pop." He whispered, making his girlfriend giggle.

It was midnight and the two were on a secret date in the attic. "A proper date! And no evil maniacs, no crazy ghosts, no demented founders and no blonde Brit besties or poisonous flies." Nina giggled.

"Yeah, that is a plus." Fabian chuckled, then the couple kissed gently. They heard soft padding feet coming up the attic staircase.

They stayed put, knowing it wasn't Victor. A small figure walked in. "Oh! There you are!" Mara whispered.

"Mara, what are you doing?" Nina looked at her friend.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I heard voices. So I thought I'd come see who was up here. It's not so creepy since Trudes cleaned it out and Vera moved out of here, is it? So, what are you doing up here?"

"Date." Nina told her.

"Oh, sorry!" Mara gasped and backed out.

Fabian chuckled and kissed Nina. "Well, almost completely alone." He told her.

"Yeah. Almost." Nina laughed.

"Well, now we are. So, what do you want to do, Nina?"

"A little bit of this." The brunette grinned and kissed her boyfriend.

They lay kissing until Victor stormed in. "Rutter! Martin! What is the meaning of this!"

Softer and littler footsteps ran in. "Victor, leave the poor dearies alone!" A more maternal and sweeter voice exclaimed.

Ignoring her completely, Victor whipped out his toothbrushes. "I want to see my face reflected in those toilet bowls." He told the teenagers.

A very insulted and upset Trudy took the toothbrushes from the teenagers. "You are not cleaning those toilets." She whispered to them. "Victor Rodenmaar!"

He turned to her and towered over her. "What?" He asked, glaring down at her.

"You're wrong to punish these poor lovelies for having a date. And I won't take it. Young love is a thing of beauty. So you can take these disgusting toothbrushes and you can shove them up-" Trudy was almost screaming at him.

He slapped her hard before she could finish, sending her into the wall. Fabian and Nina stood up and, in unison, they attacked Victor. Ten minutes later, Victor left the attic, dragging an unconscious Trudy behind him. Fabian said "She'll be in so much trouble when she wakes up."

"I know. But we'll fix that later. Right now, we have other problems. Like the fact that we're missing out on this while we chat." She reached up and kissed him.

They sat kissing for ten more minutes. Then Fabian broke it and said "I love you, Nina."

"I love you, too, Fabian." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	30. Peddie at the Beach

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for LoveWillRemember! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for LoveWillRemember! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 30: Peddie.

"Eddie's never nice to me." Patricia complained to Joy. They were on their way to the beach. Eddie heard.

"He calls you a yacking whiny Brit and you're just now complaining?" Joy asked.

"Yeah." Patricia told her.

"We're here!" Victor announced, bored.

On the beach, Eddie looked at his girlfriend, who was covered in sand. He said "You go sunbathe, Yacker, while I take a nap, yeah?"

"I thought we were here on a date. You could nap at home." She looked at him, offended.

"I know. But c'mon, I'm tired out, here, I just spent a full twelve miles with you lot, a Victor and a way-too-perky Trudy."

"Oh, man up!" Patricia snapped, storming off. Eddie threw out his beach mat and flopped down happily. He landed with a thud and groaned.

"You should have remembered that the floor's hard." Another beach goer chuckled.

"Thanks, dude." Eddie glared at the person, closing his eyes.

Further down the beach, Patricia had grabbed Joy and Mara and they were throwing a beach ball between them. "Where's Eddie?" Joy asked.

"Being the stupid lazy weasel beggar he is." Patricia told her, throwing the beach ball with a bit too much force. It smacked Mara in the face and knocked her flat. "Sorry, Mara."

"No problem, you only bruised my nose." Mara told her.

Joy said "Go tell Victor."

"No! She did it by accident, no need for a Victor rant!" Mara defended Patricia.

Up in the trees, a monkey swung through. It knocked a coconut off the tree. The coconut fell and hit Eddie in the head. Three hours later, Patricia seized him by the shoulder and shook him, hard. "Slimeball, get your lazy bum off the floor and wake up! You idiotic weasel, wake up!"

He opened his eyes. "The lovely sound of my beautiful girlfriend's precious voice waking me." He smiled at her.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked, shocked.

"I said that I love to hear your beautiful British accent as the first thing I hear when I wake up." Eddie smiled at her.

Patricia said "Come on, Slimeball, more than enough."

"Enough of what, dearest?" He asked, holding her hand.

She screamed "Trudy! Help me! There's something wrong with Eddie, he's being nice to me!"

"Isn't that a good thing, dearie? He's your boyfriend, right? He should be nice to you." The kind housemother turned away from folding up sandy picnic mats.

"No! He should not be nice to me!" Patricia screeched.

Trudy chuckled. "OK, love. Whatever you say."

Eddie smiled "What does my beautiful darling Patricia desire?"

"What happened to you?!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not nice! What in God's name happened to Yacker?! Something I hate but I love because it's the nickname you gave to me!"

"Uhh, I've never called you a Yacker. I've always called you the lovely little angel you are."

Patricia screamed. "Trudes, I really need your help! He's gone mad!"

She sighed and walked over. "Patricia, love, he's being nice to you, there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is, there is, there is!" Patricia finally cracked and grabbed her, sobbing. "Why is my Slimeball being nice?! I hate this!"

Eddie stood up and placed a hand on her back. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Don't. Call. Me. _DARLING_!" Patricia yelled at him, punching him in the arm. She stormed off, crying. She jumped in the car.

"What did I do?" Eddie asked, looking at the confused older woman.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a while since I was a teenager. Come on, dear, let's go home."

In Anubis house, Eddie followed Patricia up to her room. "Patricia, honey, please just talk to me!"

"No! Stay away!" She screamed.

"Sweetie, please! I don't know what I'm supposed to have done."

She grabbed a club and hit him in the head, multiple times. "No, no, no!" She screamed.

Eddie snapped "Yacker, quit it! Ow, you whining Brit, stop that!"

"You horrible cockroach!" She yelled. "_I HATE YOU SO MUCH_!" She broke down in tears.

"I hate you, too, Yacker. Why are you crying?"

"Because you were nice to me!" She wailed.

"I've never been mean!"

"No, you were being Trudy nice! It was terrifying!"

"Ew, why would I ever be Trudy nice? It's gross!"

She yanked him to her and slammed her lips onto his. If she'd learned anything about complaining that he was never nice to her, it was that it would be scary if he was that nice again.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	31. Joy

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for everyone! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for everyone! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 31: Joy

Joy Mercer sighed as her crush, Fabian Rutter, kissed her mortal enemy, Nina Martin. "I love you, my Chosen One."

Joy wasn't the Chosen One. She'd been bored the previous term, but it'd made her feel so special. She snuggled down on the sofa, watching the telly. A voice said "Joyless, you're useless. Nina Martin is worth three hundred of you."

Joy looked around, realising that she was now all alone in the living room. A short, dark haired woman walked in, her curling hair tied back. "Trudy!" Joy exclaimed.

The older woman jumped. "Joy, lovie, you made me jump! I thought you were out?"

"Trudes, do you think that because I'm not like Nina, I'm not special?" Joy looked up at thewarm hearted, maternal woman.

"Joy Mercer, you don't have to be like anybody to be special. You are a beautiful, intelligent and unique girl and to everybody in this house, you are a very special girl indeed. You don't need anyone's approval except your own." The nurturing woman smiled at her.

Joy smiled up at her. "So you love me for who I am?"

"Of course I do, darling." Trudy kissed Joy on the top of her head.

The brunette girl walked upstairs and grabbed her favourite holiday jeans, ripped and stained but her coolest pair. She seized her black sequinned shirt and her hairbrush. She changed into her outfit and put on her favourite stiletto heels. She walked into the kitchen. "Trudy! What do you think?" She asked enthusiastically.

The woman turned and her jaw dropped. "Joy! Oh my darling! You look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Trudes." Joy smiled. She had her plan and she was now going to put it in action.

Joy Mercer was back and better than ever.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	32. WalfieKeddieFabicia

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for fanficgirl1999! I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you, fanficgirl1999! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 32: Walfie/Fabicia/Keddie

Alfie said "Look, Eddie, Fabian, this film is the best."

"How would you know, it's only just come out." Fabian said, confused

"The last six have been awesome!" Alfie said, enthusiastically.

Eddie shrugged. "I'm down with that and I reckon Yacker will be too. Fabian, will you and the Kmeister in?"

"I don't see why not." Fabian smiled at his friends.

That night, the three couples walked into the cinema. Patricia said "Slimeball, what film are we going to see?"

"Trust me, Yackball, you'll love it." Eddie smiled at his girlfriend.

"Edison!" She snapped.

KT looked at Fabian. "Really, what film?"

"Trust me KT, you will love this film."

Willow grinned. "I trust anything you say, Alfie." She seemed so happy.

By the end of the night, things were tense. KT had found the film boring, along with Eddie. Fabian and Patricia had almost fallen asleep during the movie. Eddie said "Did you see the way Grace took down Kregl?"

"I know! That was incredible!" KT exclaimed happily.

Alfie and Willow were too busy snuggling to hear anything more than their soft flirting.

Fabian said "Personally, I didn't understand that film."

"I know, it was just so boring." Patricia stated.

Eddie said "Yacker, I thought you would have loved that film."

"Well, I hated it. Fabian, want to go to that new sushi bar?"

"Sure." Fabian smiled at Patricia. Eddie felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

"KT, fancy getting a burger?" Eddie asked the curly haired girl.

"That sounds great." KT smiled.

Patricia felt incredibly jealous at that. Willow said "Ooh, tense vibes! Very tense vibes!"

At the house, an human explosion started. Patricia yelled "You actually took KT out for a burger?!"

"You took Fabian out!" KT and Eddie screamed in unison.

"Aw, how cute(!) You two can talk in unison now." Fabian said sarcastically.

"And you have the same irritating attitude as Patricia!" Eddie snapped.

"I'm annoying to you!" Patricia exclaimed.

"KT, I thought we had something special!" Fabian exclaimed.

KT snapped "Like it means anything, you have a thing with Patricia!"

"I have something with Eddie! Not Fabian!" Patricia screamed.

Willow and Alfie walked through and slapped them, then rearranged them so that Eddie and Patricia were close enough to kiss. Then they made KT and Fabian kiss, considering that Fabian and KT weren't willing enough to kiss in public. Eddie kissed Patricia gently. Willow and Alfie slapped their cookies together. "Yes!" They exclaimed

Mara crawled through the hall. "OK, come out here, you sweet little science book. Come to Mara. Here, baby. Come here." She called.

"And she thinks we're weird?" Alfie looked at his girlfriend.

Willow shrugged. "Wanna go upstairs and do some UFO spotting?" She asked happily.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	33. TrictorFabina

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 33: Victor/Trudy, Fabina

Victor watched over his housekeeper, unnerving her a little. He'd dragged her down from the attic and waited for her to wake up. Since Vera had left, Victor's hatred of Trudy had grown. He knew she'd never liked Vera and that had annoyed him. But he was growing restless. He wanted something to attack. He said "Trudy, come down to the cellar."

The innocent woman timidly followed her employer, knowing she was in danger. "Victor, you know I respect your choices, but what is this all about?" She asked him, her voice small.

He turned and fastened something like a dog collar around her neck. He tied her to a tethering ring. "You shouldn't have ever been so disrespectful of Vera. And you certainly should never have been so beautiful."

She gasped. "Well, I can't help how you perceive me."

He punched her in the eye. "Don't you talk back." He beat her up, all over again. "Now, you keep your mouth shut and maybe, just maybe, you can have food in the night." He snarled at her.

She slumped to the floor, leaning up against the wall. At lunch, Fabian and Nina turned up. They heard a tiny sob. Nina shot over to the sound and saw a beaten, injured and crying Trudy. "Trudy! What happened?"

"V- Vi- Victor. He... he... he... he beat me up. You kids have to get out of here, before he punishes you, too."

"Not without you!" Fabian said, undoing the thing around her throat. He lifted her. He'd working out, to impress Nina. He carried her upstairs. "Trudy, Nina's going to stay with you while I call an ambulance. Is there anyone you want? Family?"

"No family. They don't even know if I'm alive or not." Trudy mumbled.

Just then, Victor walked in. "That's where you were hiding! Martin, Rutter, out!"

He forced them both out and locked the door. They heard Trudy's quiet whimpers as Victor hurt her. Fabian called the police and an ambulance. Nina asked her boyfriend "Fabian, do you think Trudy has someone she really loves?"

"Yeah. I should call him." Fabian said. He tried. "No answer."

Nina sighed. "Fabian, I love you."

"I love you, too, Nina." He told her, kissing her.

In Trudy's room, she was almost unconscious. "Victor, if I die, please tell Jasper that I love him." She whispered. Victor slammed Trudy's head against the wall, noticing that she left a bit of blood on the wall and floor.

Fabian and Nina had heard her say that. They heard Victor say "He told me he loves you." Then they heard something soft in there.

Victor had kissed her. She was almost unconscious. She whimpered as soon as the kiss was over. "Jasper..."

Nina broke the door and ran in, grabbing Trudy while Fabian grabbed Victor and took him to the hall, where policemen and paramedics ran in. "Here! He's the man who was abusing our housekeeper. The casualty's upstairs."

The paramedics ran to help her. One of the policemen said "Victor Rodenmaar Jr., you are under arrest for the assault and battery of your housekeeper, Miss Rehman." He handcuffed Victor and took him to the police car.

Upstairs, the paramedics were attending Trudy. "Does she have any family we can contact?"

"Not as she's ever mentioned. We only know of her crush, Jasper Choudhary. But he doesn't know about all of this." Nina told them.

A smile spread across Trudy's face at that. "Aw, he's sweet."

"Does she have brain damage?" Nina asked, terrified.

"Don't think so. Her skull feels intact. Her body's responding fairly well to tests, so I think she'll be OK."

They still took her to hospital. Fabian said "Nina, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

He went down on one knee in front of her. Amber yelled "Fabina! Wait, where's my mascara? You can't get engaged when I'm not watching with extra mascara because I'll cry!"

They laughed. Amber ran into her room and grabbed mascara and tissues. Fabian pulled out the ring. "Nina Martin, the love of my life, my Chosen One, will you marry me?" He asked, locking his brown eyes on her blue ones.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Fabian stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed deeply. Amber sobbed and screamed "Fabina!"

Willow and Alfie had just walked out of Willow's room and bumped cupcakes in celebration. "Congratulations!" They yelled together.

Mara crawled out. "I still can't find my science book!" She yelled.

Downstairs, Jerome laughed, holding Mara's science book. "She'll never find you." He told it, laughing.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	34. Fabina O:)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 34: Fabina

_It's my last hour of being Nina Martin._ Nina thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was going to be one of the happiest days of her life. Her maid of honour, Miss Amber Millington, glided in, wearing a perfect deep purple dress and matching mini heels. "Nina, come on! Vera's got the car down there and she's going to start an argument with your caterer."

Nina laughed lightly. "OK, I'm coming. Do I look OK?"

"Yeah! You're like a princess." Amber told her, looking proudly at Nina.

Nina loved the one of a kind dress her best friend had made for her. She followed her best friend downstairs, to see two women watching. The blonde called "Aw, you two! Beautiful princesses!"

The small brunette woman cried. "Aw, my babies! You look so grown up!" Tears flooded her face.

Amber said "OK, Trudes, don't ruin your makeup."

"You're right." She sobbed, dabbing her cheeks with her tissue.

Vera sighed. "Stop being such a crybaby. Yes, they're beautiful, yes, Nina's getting married, no you are not her mother, so shut up and quit crying."

Amber snapped "Hey! No need to yell at her! She's only crying because she still thinks of us all as her babies!"

Nina panicked. "Look, let's just all get in the car and go, before you three end up killing each other."

The ride went by with a few tears on Trudy's part, some soothing words from Amber and a few irritated groans from Vera and one or two soft sighs from Nina. In the church, Amber said "OK, Neens, chin up, flowers displayed. Just remember, you're the important woman, you have the rights to act like you're the only one there. Just walk, face forward."

"OK. Ambs, I'm scared." Nina told her friend.

Amber hugged her friend. "I know, Neens." The wedding march began and Amber made her best friend start walking. The two girls walked down the aisle. Nina spotted Fabian.

She smiled at her soon-to-be husband. _Aw, he looks adorable in a tux!_ Nina thought happily. Suddenly, they were the only ones there. She walked up to him. Amber stood next to Trudy, who was crying, soaking her dress and ruining her makeup. The vicar gestured for them all to sit down. "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Fabian Lewis Rutter and Nina Mary Martin. Now, I have to ask this question. If there is anyone who can show just cause or impediment as to why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Just as Nina thought nobody would speak out, a voice yelled "No!"

Everybody turned in shock. It was a blond boy that made Nina's blood turn cold. "Clancy!" She screamed. "You're supposed to be in Pisa!"

"You really think I'm going to miss my girlfriend's wedding to another man?!" He yelled.

"No! We broke up four years ago!" Nina screamed. She turned to the vicar. "Jealous and deluded ex. Never mind him."

The vicar continued the wedding while police dragged out her ex. Eventually, he said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

That tore it. Amber and Trudy were in floods, ruining their very quickly mended makeup. Fabian and Nina kissed. In the reception, the couple signed their wedding papers and were led by the others to the buffet and dancefloor. They took the first dance, happily and glowing. Nina whispered "I love you, Mr Rutter."

"I love you more, Mrs Rutter." He told her, kissing her.

All in all, a really great day for them.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	35. Moy

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 35: Moy

This was the first thing Mick Campbell heard out of his wife's mouth on a cold winter Monday morning. "Wake up, you lazy man, or I'm getting the ice!"

Joy Campbell was ratty and exhausted, holding their three weeks old baby boy. Mick mumbled "Leave me alone, Joy."

"No! You have work! Get up, you lazy man!" She yelled.

"So what?" He groaned.

Joy walked out. Ten minutes later, she returned. She pulled the covers off her husband and threw ice all over him. "Get up, Campbell!"

He groaned and got up. "I love you, Joy, but you're a royal pain."

She grinned. "I know. Now, dressed, mister. I'll go get your food prepared."

"Mm. I love your cooking, Joy. Better than Trudy's." Mick smiled.

Joy slapped his arm. "Don't bring her up, you'll make me cry!"

"Sorry, babe." Mick told her, then walked out, to get dressed.

Joy looked at her son. "Bobby, whatever you do, don't grow up like your dad."

Her son gurgled at her as she carried him downstairs and he shoved his little fist in his mouth. When Mick walked down, he said "Joy, that smells amazing!"

"Whatever, you're only keeping me for the food." She smiled.

Mick walked over and hugged her. "I am not. I am keeping you here for you."

She shook her head. "Just take your food." She told him.

"I love you, babes. Anyway, I have about ten minutes now, so let me at it." He smiled, taking his plate from her.

Joy sighed. Mick was always so interested in food. She laughed at him as he got bacon grease in his eye. "Typical Mick." She chuckled to herself, cuddling her son close. "I love him, I hate him. What would I do without him?"

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	36. Fabina and their family

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 36: Fabina

Nina held her two day old babies. "Regan, Robbie, please sleep." She begged. The two babies watched their exhausted mum.

Fabian walked in. "Nina? Nina, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Fabes?" She asked. If one thing ever made her relax, it was the sound of Fabian's voice.

"Hey. Did you hear the news?" He asked.

"No, what news?" Nina smiled.

He said "Jasper's got engaged! He just text and told me!"

"Really? Who is it?!" Nina asked, excited.

Fabian shrugged. "He never said. Just said that the woman he proposed to accepted."

Nina chuckled. "We ought to congratulate them." She smiled. "Anyway, meanwhile, our babies won't sleep."

Fabian took Regan. "Hey, baby girl. Why aren't you napping? Mama needs her sleep. And so does you."

Regan closed her eyes and snuggled into her father. Nina smiled as her baby girl fell asleep. She cuddled Robbie, who finally relaxed and fell asleep. "Finally!" Nina smiled happily. "Now, tell me, Fabian. Did we ever find out where Mara's old textbooks used to go?"

"Yeah, Jerome stole them and hid them from her. When he returned them, she was so pleased, they ended up dating." Fabian told her.

Nina laughed. "Typical Jerome. Anyway, come here. I missed you."

Fabian leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you so much, Nina."

"I love you, Fabian." She beamed happily at him.

They sat down, cuddling their babies. Their time was happy and quiet. That is until their housephone rang and their babies woke up. "Here we go again." They sighed simultaneously.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	37. Mara (Slight Jara)

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 37: Mara (slightly Jara)

*Mara's POV*

I woke up and saw my book bag was open again. I went through it. My Science book was gone again! I got up and searched around for it. I said "Baby Science, where are you? Here, baby, come to Mama."

I searched the hall, even places my book wouldn't fit in. I was crawling about and Trudy tripped over me, landing with a thud. "Ow! What? Mara? Sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked, standing up.

"Trudes, have you seen my science book?" I asked her. For some reason, I felt like she would be there no matter what, like a mum. The way I never felt with my own mum.

"No, lovely, I've not. Do you want me to ask the others?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You're a star." I told her, hugging her quickly. Her warm arms wrapped around me and I'd never felt safer. By breakfast, I'd finished searching all the girls' rooms, but when I'd tried Jerome and Alfie's room, the last of my search, I saw Alfie dressing. I really felt sorry for my science book baby.

Nina said "Mara, have you found your science book?"

"No, have you?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I haven't. I was just hoping you had." She told me.

Jerome snickered. I turned to him so fast, I almost got whiplashed. "Jerome, have you seen my science book?"

"No. Mara, why would I want your science book? I don't even want one of my own."

I had a sneaky suspicion he was lying.

* * *

"Mara? Mara? MARA!" My teacher yelled.

I stopped pulling at my hair. "What?" I asked.

"I've been asking for you science homework for the last five minutes."

I said "My book's missing, sir. I couldn't do it, I needed my book. My housemother's searching for me while I'm here."

"Have it in tomorrow, Miss Jaffray."

When I got home, it turned out that everyone was going for a meal out. Except Jerome. He'd got grounded and probated. Again. I walked to his room. "Jerome? Will you help me look for my book?"

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"I'll fail Science, Jerome! Please?"

He sighed. "Jaffray, I can deny you nothing."

I smiled. We began our search. I reached under his bed and felt... "MY BOOK!" I screamed happily.

Jerome was under Alfie's bed and he smashed into the frame. "Ow! You found it?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Jerome!" I told him, grabbing him as we stood up. My eyes met his, those deep pools of cerulean blue, so cool and deep, I could just float in those eyes forever...

The next thing I knew, his warm lips were on mine and our mouths moved in synchrony. What felt like ten seconds passed and Alfie walked in with Willow. "Whoa! People are walking in here!"

We broke apart, blushing. Just then, Willow said "Trudy wants us all in the living room."

We thought it was over my science book. Boy, was I wrong!

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


	38. JoyJasperTrudy

(I own only plot.)

_A/N: This chapter is for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy this. As a quick refresher, couples are:_

_Fabina/Jabian. (Nina's never left Anubis.)_

_Peddie/ Keddie._

_Jara/ Jerina._

_Amfie/Walfie._

_Moy/ Mickara._

_Trudy/Victor. (Slightly.)_

_Requests can be couples, friendships, and pure hate pairings. All up to you. This is for you all! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 37: Joy/Jasper/Trudy

Joy watched as Jasper typed on his mobile. He'd only just got a new one after a terrified Trudy had spilled coffee on his other one. She saw him type in the word "Elmo" and chuckled. Trudy walked over with two mugs. Jasper hid his mobile. "Just making sure you don't explode this one."

She chuckled. "Are you going to let that go?" She asked, setting down the coffee mug.

"No. Not anytime soon. And certainly not when a lovely lady is extremely accident prone." He told her, chuckling.

Joy gasped quietly. "Are they flirting?" She murmured to herself.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad!" Trudy exclaimed, jokingly.

Jaser laughed. "You've exploded a laptop, a mobile, and you set fire to the desk lamp using a book and a bit of string." He reminded her.

Joy mouthed "What?!" It amazed her.

Trudy laughed. "Yeah, but how was I to know tying that book to the lamp would cause it to overheat?"

Joy stared at her, shocked. Jasper laughed. "Oh, Trudy, you're so silly, it's sweet."

"Whoa!" Joy loudly exclaimed. The two adults turned to face her.

"Joy!" Trudy gasped. "How much did you hear, love?"

"You guys flirting and the fact that Jasper's phone password is Elmo from Sesame Street." Joy replied.

Jasper softly murmured something, then said "Joy, she wasn't supposed to know."

"Why?" Trudy and Joy asked in unison.

Jasper sighed. "Trudy, you have a job to do. Joy, you have classes."

"Nope, I've been given a day off to do some journalism. So, tell me." She waited until Trudy had walked off. "Tell me about you and Trudy. Do you two enjoy each other's company? You know, when she's not exploding or setting fire to stuff?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I enjoy having her about, she's a really funny, really lively woman."

"And would you ever consider being more than friends with her?" Joy asked, smiling a little.

"OK, that concludes that. I've got to... go.. sort out that... uh, mosaic." Jasper stuttered.

Joy said "Wow, you and Fabes really are somewhat related. Does the whole family have that stutter?" Joy asked.

Jasper said "No, his dad does, his uncle does and Fabian does. I only get it when people catch me off guard."

Joy said "Wow. Does that happen around Trudy?"

"No. I have to be on alert with her, she's easy to scare. She got terrified by a bunny rabbit." He told her.

"Well, yeah. Patricia told me that last term, there was a mouse infestation and she was terrified."

Jasper laughed. "She's got problems with animals. She also has nervous issues with orange foods besides actual oranges."

"I did not know that." Joy said.

"And nor did she need to." Trudy told him, making Joy jump.

Jasper looked at her with a smile on his face. "Oh, come on, it's cute to see you freak out."

"No, it is not! You cheeky man. And what about your love for Elmo?" She smiled and adopted an Elmo voice. "Hi! I'm so impressed that Elmo is your phone password!" She grinned.

Jasper got up and tackled her. "You little! Come here, you squirming heap of cuddly!" He held her down, then said "You lose."

She squirmed and Joy filmed. "That's that. I've got what I came for. This'll be the best story on the site." She murmured, leaving.

* * *

_I hope this was an alright chapter. Re__view and let me know what you think! Until next time, BlackCat46 out! ;)_


End file.
